The War and the Memories
by Sagesixpath
Summary: The war was finally over, but the battle isn't over yet. Launching for the enemies and memories. New power. Bad summary though sorry.
1. Chapter 1

The war and memories chapter 1

I'm appreciate to write fanfictions but I'm not good at technology, so I need to have time to learn about that often. Anyways nice to meet you all, who read my stories. I will make sure to try my best to write it. Have fun with my first chapter. :)))

"..." = speech

'...' = thinking

**"Kurama"**

"…Can..you..hear…..me….nii-san…."

Naruto standing there panting, and still remember his childhood.

'Snap out of it! It was not a good time to think of that now' he thought almost shouting.

'Inside his mind'

**"Hey kid…you have problem?"** Kurama asked with some sort of uneasy feeling. Other bijuus also wanted to know too but know that this must have to do with his memories. Kurama knew it first because he was with Naruto from the beginning. When Naruto busy with fighting, they will asked Kurama about Naruto but only one thing he did not know about Naruto. He also did not know but don't want to bother Naruto when he got serious or fighting too.

"Well….it was….n-nothing…really!" he said with a fake grinned.

**"Kid, I know something bother you…tell me and the burden will lifted from your shoulder"** Kurama said with serious tone.

"…Okay, I'll tell you after the war,okay?" Naruto said.

**"Okay kid, now focused on the opponent and we'll support you"** he said.

Naruto looked at his partner and all the bijuus, he left and smile at them and shouted "Okay! you've got my word, partner!"

All the bijuus smile and think that this kid was like the sage. **'Really, this kid got some guts' Shukaku thought. "heh, kid you sure have something special in you huh" Isobu said.**

"guys if I'm gonna die, can you do me a favor?" Naruto asked.

"..." they knew now that he was going to sacrifice but who knows, anything could happen.

**"Okay kid, tell us what do you want"** Kurama said with a curious voice.

_In reality_

"You talked to the bijuus again, don't you?" Sakura asked with smile. 'He sure surprised me all the time...sure he got named the most unpredictable ninja in Konoha.' she thought.

"Wow Sakura-chan, you really can read my mind" he said in a surprised tone.

It was during the war, team 7 finally got together again and now was defeating Kayuya, Harogomo's mother (sage of the six path). The others people except for the edo tenseis' hokages, all were in the moon's jutsu that will make them be in their dreams forever. However if they can destroyed the moon and sealed Kayuya, they would bring everyone back to reality.

"I won't lose!" Kayuya screamed as she performed a jutsu. "Summoning jutsu!"

They gasped at the moment.

"Wait…is that…" Kakashi said in a terrified and shaky voice.

"…" Sasuke just stood there in confusion.

"1..2..3…4…5…6…7..8..9…..10" Naruto counted the tails carefully.

Sakura smacked him on the head and said "Are you an idiot or what! You can just looked and know that how many are there!"

"Oww! Sakura-chan...it hurts..dattebayo!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke was like he was in wrong place, to be with idiots around him. But it was somehow usual so he did not mind. Still he was sweating at the sight of stupid.

Kakashi just sighed "Sakura, we don't time for argument..prepared yourself for another battle" he said.

The ten tails appeared again but this time it was different from the first time. It was much stronger than before. It was combined all the elements that bijuus' have. colossal claws, the elements, it was much harder to defeated.

"What can we do now.." Kakashi said with a golden susano'o around his body that got from obit who had died to protected him. Sakura just gulped at the moment. Even she was trained by Tsunade the fifth hokage but she still can't fight over her fear. The silent was scaring them to death. But the one who finally broke the fear was no one but Naruto.

"We won't give up!" Naruto shouted as he used matatabi's element to combined with his rasenshuriken. Kayuya easily dodged it and tried to sneak behind him to absorb all of his chakra.

But suddenly Sasuke used his eye power that finally power up now to rinnegan mixed with sharingan to teleported to Naruto and quickly grabbed his wrist, and threw him so he can used susano'o to protected himself from the attack. But it was no use, the susano'o broke apart and he started fall down from the sky. Kakashi quickly prepared himself and grabbed Sasuke.

"You shouldn't go by yourself, you idiot!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto. Naruto who now was calmed down.

"Everyone think of a plan now, quick!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto thought about ten plans but sure it was all stupids plans. Sakura failed to think and Kakashi also. So he needed to think of it by himself.

They needed to think of a plan and quick or else Kayuya will attacked them again. "Okay I've got one but we need to distracted her, so Naruto and I can sealed her with Sun Moon Seal Jutsu." Sasuke said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Kakashi who was ready for the attack and Sakura with the monster strength. "Go!" Naruto created 20 clones and performed rasenshurikens. Sasuke was still nowhere. Kakashi will combined Kamui into the big shurikens.

"Shannaro!" Sakura shouted and punched Kayuya's head with her chakra's hand.

"You…little…girl…." Kayuya said with a tired tone.

Naruto and Sasuke was ready to go and attacked her with all their strength.

"You can't beat me, Harogomo, Hamura! Kayuya screamed.

Even she got the power from the byakugan, the dimension, and the bijuus. It still won't enough because she can't control the power of it. Even if she tries, she will exhausted and out of chakra. But still she got power left enough to take them off.

"Even with that you still can't beat me!" she screamed.

"I know I can't beat you, but…with all everyone's power and all sacrifices, I..no..We can beat you!" Naruto shouted and prepared for the jutsu.

**"Yeah!"** The bijuus shouted and smiled at him. **"Go for it Naruto!"**

_Somewhere else_

'I believed in you, Naruto' a voice called from a far place.

'We all believed in you, put your best!' the voice said with a happy tone.

'We always waiting for you and don't you dare give up!' a woman said with a serious tone but after saying that still chuckle at the words.

'They sure have grown up a lot, don't they' voices said.

'yeah' said with such a confident voice.

_In reality_

In was nearly the end of the war but they all know that Naruto was about to do something stupid again. Maybe they just overthinking because they all stress. The cold chill went through their bodies for a moment until, the time was right to attack. Sasuke quickly put a signal to let everyone noticed that they all need to attacked fast and quick!

Sasuke turned into one of Naruto's clone and now ready for the right moment to go for it.

"Take this!" they shouted and she tried to dodged but she was exhausted from controlling the power of the bijuus and Sakura's attack too. Sasuke quickly jumped and trying to touched her as well as Naruto. With Kakashi and Sakura's power, they all now touched and both shouted.

"Sun and Moon…Seal!"

Now the world has stop for them, and the light covered all the place.

What will happened next with them and what with memories in Naruto's mind.

Find out next chapter! :))

Sorry if it was bad and too short.

I'll tried to uploaded as fast as I can, see you later!

Did not have much Narusaku..but I'll make sure to put it after.

Hello everyone! This is my first story and sorry if I'm not a good writers and all grammars. But I'll try my best and please review :)))

I'm actually a big fan of Naruto and Narusaku! I watched it since I'm 7 years and now I'm 13!

I will sometimes wanted the comments about what you want me to write about but I'm preferred only Naruto!

Hope you enjoy my story and I'm gonna updated it every weekend or maybe sometimes before that

Because I'm still a kid, so I'm gonna study for school too. :))

See you until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone! Again I was very enjoyed writing this and hope you enjoy too :)))

Again please review about my story, I want to know about it. =v=

Well enjoy and my story won't be too long. :P

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The light covered all over the place. The jutsu that they both used, were sealing Kayuya. While Kayuya was about to sealed.

"Yet again…I was sealed by you sons again" Kayuya said. "Why can't I just win by myself, but I guess it was no use..now you're gonna face the Juubi!" Kayuya shouted as the sound of the juubi roared all the place.

The ten tails was still there and without injuries. It was ready to attack whenever they got distract. It roared and it destroyed the whole place.

"You will wait to see, sons. The mighty ten tails!" Kayuya shouted. "You"ll never defeat it" After that she disappeared by the wind. Now was left only the juubi and team 7.

"Woahhhh!" Kakashi screamed. While sharingans were on. For Sakura who was still shocked and standing still not moving anywhere, but her eyes still focused on juubi.

"Everyone stay focused and be careful about the attacks!" Sasuke commanded.

Everyone was now exhausted and was about to fall asleep at that time but they just can't! The result was in their hands. If they just fall now, they lost the war for sure. They just need to stay awake for everyone. But there was only one person who was quiet and not speaking until now.

"….." Naruto just kept quiet with a blank face. Others were confused that he did not say any word. They just think that he was shocked, so they did not mind. Still something bother them and tell them that Naruto was about to do something stupid again.

**"Roarrrrrrrr!"** The juubi roared. It was very loud like you can here it from the opposite side of the world. Suddenly Naruto walked in front of them.

"Everyone…please stand back" He said.

"What would you do, Naruto?" Sakura asked with a curious tone but also worried too. Because everytime Naruto would done something stupid,but this time it was different. His sound was serious mixed with sadness.

"I…will use reaper death seal and Shiki Fuujin juts to seal in my body." He said. He as going to do like his father had done long time ago. He don't want to use it, but time doesn't wait. He need to do when it is time. He'll do it for his own good.

All gasped at the words. They thought he might crazy but he wasn't. He was serious but still, they would stopped him from doing such a thing. They will try to tell him that there is another way to stop, but sure they don't think.

"Naruto! Don't use the jutsu please! There is another way, we just..need to think of it! Please…stop" Sakura sobbed and tears started to fall down from her cheeks.

"Sakura-chan…let me do this, please. For everyone, families, friends, and villages." he said.

They all now shocked but it could not be help. It was his decision.

"Alright..Naruto but you can't die here okay? Don't you dare die." Sakura and Sasuke said together. Kakashi just looked away with helpless that he was still useless as ever. Nothing was gonna change even he got new power.

"Sorry, but I can't keep that promise. Still I will try to keep that promise." Naruto give them a small smile and thumb up. After that he steps in front of them and performed Reaper seal and then he would use Shiki Fuujin.

"Reaper Death Seal!" Naruto shouted and then a reaper was behind him just Minato did.

* * *

_Somewhere else near the battle._

'Why I feel uneasy about this' Minato thought and impatient.

"Fourth hokage, please keep patient, we know you were worried about your son and others. But we need to wait." First homage said.

"I'll try now, but I feel something that was very scary towards them." he said.

The second just standing there with a terrified face but did not want to tell anyone.

"Everyone..we need to go now and fast" Second said.

"Is everything alright, Lord Second?" Minato asked and know something bother him.

Second silence and looked down with a sad face. Then Minato quickly stood up and gonna go where the battle now is. He could not stayed here and just wait. He needed to see his son and others. But the third stopped him.

"Minato I know you're worried but please wait, just about 20 minutes we can go to them. But we need to checked everyone they were alright or not. After that we're gonna go for it. I promise, But we need to hurry if you want to see him." The third said tried to comfort him but he thinks that it might be too late for them to arrived. But now they needed to checked first after that they will sprint to the place. He just think that there might be a miracle save them.

Minato just nodded.

'Please be okay..son'

* * *

_Meanwhile at the battle_

The strong wind slapped their face and Naruto who was now trembling on standing and still panting heavily. But still keep fighting, he doesn't to give up or else every sacrifices will be in vain.

"This is going to be the end for you, juubi" Naruto said.

**"Roarrrr!"** juubi roared.

"Seal!" He shouted. Then half of juubi was sealed in him. He was panting and sweating a lot.

"No..Not yet.." He said as he panting as well. Others just watched helpless. They wished that they can helped and be stronger so that he won't need to do this. But when did he learned these jutsus. But no time to ask him now. They looked at him and he was serious and was confident to the jutsu. They just needed to believe in him and everything will be alright.

'Why am I this helpless…I already trained by Orochimaru and got the moon seal. I was like Hamura who was Kayuya's son. But how could I let him do this and I was useless. I was got too much revenge and not cared about him. I'm sorry, Naruto." Sasuke think as sadness was eating him. Sakura also thinking too.

'I hate being useless. Why…can't I just help them or him. I was trained by a sannin just like them but I wasn't strong enough. I promised myself long ago that I will not let him be alone. I will stand by his side and help him at least. But I can't, I was helpless…' She think as tears started to well up in her eyes again.

"Please don't give up on us, Naruto!" they shouted to him, to let him know that there were still people who believed in him and to cheered him up and also themselves.

"I.. won't die until I finished this battle!" he shouted but he was panting heavily. He just needed to use one last jutsu to finished this. Suddenly he coughed and others were worried even more.

"Naruto! Are you alright?!" Sakura shouted with a worried tone.

"I'm…a-alright..S-Sa-kura-chan" He almost can't speak properly like usual.

He then performed a jutsu and before he used he smile at them once and shouted " Shiki Fuujin!"

Every eyes was focused on Naruto, whether he will make it or not. They'll gonna save him for sure and stand by his stand no matter the result will come out bad or good.

* * *

Now chapter 2 is available now. I would like to thanks all of you that continue to watch my story.

I've got a **spoil** for next chapter **"Don't cry…please…I want to see your smile"**

Well I will keep this in mind, and thank you everyone again that support me for this.

Hope see you soon! Until next chapter :)))


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! I'm trying to upload it fastest as I can :)))

Now hope everyone enjoy this

Don't forget to review! :P I really want the reviews please

**Disclaimer**: I did not owe Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto (He is my hero and inspiration :). I'm sorry that I just say this. Well enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

"Shiki Fuujin!" Naruto shouted.

**"Rahhhhh!"** the juubi screamed.

"Amazing…" Kakashi just said.

That time there was no emotions that can describe. There were sadness, shocked, glad, surprised. But first of all they needed to bring Naruto and help him.

But before the juubi was about to get sealed, something wasn't right. It roared and then collapsed. But before it disappeared it used its claw and was about to attack Sakura. With no time to escape, she just stand there, eyes shut. But she feel nothing.

'Sakura-chan! I need to do something! I know now!' Naruto think almost shouted out.

Sakura sat there with tears, she know this is the end for her.

'Why don't I feel anything?" she wondered but the moment she opened her eyes. Naruto was in front of her, he was impaled the claw for her. He used his last chakra to flash in front of her. With the shocked expression, she could not say anything as her tears began to fall once again.

"Naruto…why..why did you…" she said as her sobs was louder and the tears falling unstoppable.

"Why do..you…ask..Sakura-chan…I won't anything hurt you, because I already hurt you once in the fourth tails state..." he smile but he cough heavily as the blood spatted out his mouth. And the juubi started to disappeared. His body cannot hold any longer, so he began to fall backward. But Sasuke caught him and lay him on the ground gently. Sakura quickly on her knees behind him and performed a medical jutsu. Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand tight not wanting to let him go. As he squeezed, Naruto looked at them both at slightly smile.

"I'm...happy with...you both.." He said.

"What are you talking about, Naruto.." Sakura asked with tears, but before he said he coughing out blood.

"Naruto!" They both shouted.

* * *

_'Inside his mind'_

**"Kid, I'm sorry that I can't save you"** Kurama said with a sad face.

"Don't worry Kurama, I'm still happy that I protect the one I love" He said and gave him a smile.

Kurama just sat there tears fall from his eyes. Others bijuus were sad and think that Naruto was really important to Kurama. Because they never saw him cry since that day. The day that the sage died.

"Kurama, before I die I will do something for you and the others bijuus as well." he said.

Kurama looked at Naruto with a nod and said **"Okay, What is it?"**

_'Back in reality'_

"Damn it…damn it….why won't this heal?!" she shouted and her tears fall on his cheeks. He reached out one of his hand and touched her cheek, to let her know that it was alright for him.

"Sakura-chan…please don't cry…I want to see you smile.." He tried to said it but it was much more quiet than usual.

"Naruto…please tell me what to do…I will help you no matter what it takes" she said it almost burst out crying, but she already cry many times.

'Please...tell me...I want to save you...' she thought.

Naruto shake his head and said "Sakura-chan….it's no use…I feel my life slowly fading." As he spoke he squeezed Sasuke's hand tight and another on Sakura's cheek. "I just want you to know….*cough* that…I'm happy with you and Sasuke too. I…want to be…with you..a lot more…but still my…life came to an end sometimes…" he said and his eyes slowly closing. But Sakura slapped his face gently, so he would stay awake.

"Naruto! Stay awake" Sasuke even squeezed his hand tighter by second.

"Naruto! Stay focused on me…and don't say such a thing! Save your energy…please…*sob*…don't leave me…" her sobs louder by seconds.

Sasuke who was shaking, and crying uncontrollable. He doesn't want to lose his brother. He lost everything now. he was now left only him, Naruto, his brother.

"Sasuke you too, don't cry...you might have a revenge path for long time now but...I...love as a brother.." Naruto said.

Suddenly the ground was shaking. Someone was meters infront of them. They all looked and recognized that it was Madara!

"You think that I'm dead? probably not...now I'm gonna kill him!" he shouted as he performed a lightning jutsu. It was like Chidori, but it can shot with a long distance.

"Lightning Style: Lightning blade strike!" he shouted as the his hand was in lightning and it was like a gun that shot. The place was silence, as the lightning shot Naruto. He screamed in pain as he jolted.

Sasuke was shocked as the anger rised inside of him. Sakura was shocked and she was now to confort him.

"See..I told you, I will kill him for sure!" he shouted. "shut up" Sasuke said quietly.

"Why should I stop? I will make him pain like he did to me!" Madara shouted.

"I said shut up" Sasuke said it louder.

"I'll make him suffer and he will die along with you!" Madara screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke shouted as his sharingans blazed. He used his chidori and struck it through his heart.

"No one mess with my brother and get away!" Sasuke shouted.

"You...little...I'll...kill..you.." Madara said as he fell forward.

Sasuke quickly went beside Naruto and squeezed his hand once again.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun, he's coughing more blood!" Sakura screamed. She don't know what to do now.

Naruto just laid there but he want to speak something.

"*cough* It's alright...*cough*" He said.

"First of all….*pant*…I need to do…something…first.." he said.

"Summoning jutsu…." he said.

He summoned all nine bijuus but in mini size. Also he summoned the sage toad too. He would ask a favor for him.

"Naruto! What happened?!" Old toad asked in shocked.

"No time for that...Old toad….*panting*…I want to ask you a favor…can you let the bijuus... or you can say...buddies live in Mount...Myouboku too? So there will be no one can summoned….them to used them in..bad ways?" he asked.

"Naruto…my friend, I would love to do that, but will they lost control?"

"No…they are all my friends…so they would…know *cough* how to control themselves in anger…." he said.

"Okay, then welcome all of you" old toad said.

Kurama who was crying non-stop was about to say farewell but Naruto said to him private in mind that….he would see them. He slightly smile and disappeared to the Mount Myouboku.

"My…job…is done..now….*pant*…I want to…say something..first…" he said. "I love you both…don't forget that…"

'Mom, Ero-sennin, Itachi, Nagato, Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san...guess what I coming home now.

"Naruto! Don't go! Please wait!" Sakura screamed.

"Wait...I…got something…..for both….of you…*cough* *cough*…" he said.

As he performed a jutsu, and everything was all white.

* * *

Suddenly the light covered all over the place and they both was in nowhere. The place was white and the other was black.

"Where are we?" Sakura and Sasuke said. They both noticed that Naruto was gone too. They needed to find him and fast. They don't want to leave him alone. They wanted to be beside him.

"Well, hello there, my friends…" A voice said at somewhere. They both recognized the voice and the body. They would never forget.

"Naruto!"

* * *

I'm finished this chapter now….=o= After this, I'm probably offline for days. But hope enjoy my story :))

Wow so tired...three chapters straight. Haha I'm probably out of my mind now.

See you until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there! I'm almost bring my brain out of my mind to think what to be next in the story.(I'm totally kidding) Well here my fourth chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW! :)))

**Chapter 4**

_'In the light room'_

"Naruto!"

"Why are you here and where are we?" Sasuke asked him.

"It was kinda a place that I talked with my mom and dad." he said.

Sasuke and Sakura stared at Naruto for a moment, but then realized that they would asked him why they are here. Suddenly something black was coming towards them and block all the light. It came nearer, nearer, and nearer by a minute.

"Naruto, why are we here and what is that black thing?" Sakura asked him with confusion.

"I sent you both here because I want to talk with you and the black thing is the darkness. My time has coming to an end. After that I would disappeared." He did not want to said that, but it is time to let them know. He knew what expression they gonna have. They don't want to see their hurt faces.

"No! You can't leave us, Baka! You still have to become hokage. It can't be…I'm going to heal you, so you're not going anywhere!" she shouted.

Naruto also does not want to believe it. It was something that will hurt them both, he knew. It hurts him a lot to see them in pain. He walked and now was infront of them. He suddenly wrapped his both arms around them. He want to let them know how he felt now. So they won't suffer anymore, but he know that it will be some pain still left. He hurt that he did not become hokage. He hurt because he didn't be with his love and friends. But most of all, Sakura-chan and Sasuke.

"I had said that I have something for both you, Sakura-chan, Sasuke." he said and pull out two boxes from his pocket.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sasuke asked but he sound sad and scared about losing his best friend.

Naruto then opened the boxes and it was two necklaces. One pink like a cherry blossom for the shape is like Naruto's necklace, and one is a symbol of Uchiha clan. The two necklaces was shiny and made from emerald just like Naruto. He wear it for both of them.

"It looks fit for both of you just as I expected!" he said and gave them a foxy grin that make them feel warm everytime. He noticed that darkness was become nearer by a minute. "It almost time to said farewell now, I guess" he said with a painful tone, because he won't be able to see his precious people anymore.

"Wait, please stay with us! Just please I will heal you in a minute and you'll be fine. You'll live through this…" she said but Naruto was only shook his head.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan but I won't live through this.." he said as he hugged them one more time.

"Thank you for letting me love you both. I love you, Sakura-chan, I always does. I know you don't have feelings for me, but I want to tell you this. Sasuke, you was my best friend. I consider you as my brother for a long time. Since I been with you, start from that day. I have fun with both a lot. I just really wish, I would have some more time to spend with you…." he said as his body began to disappear. Sakura and Sasuke already have some tears ran down their cheeks.

Sakura after hearing those words, she pull Naruto down and locked his lip with hers. He shocked but feel happy that the girl he loved, returned his feelings. Naruto just use two of his fingers and then touch Sasuke's forehead and said "I will always love you" For Sakura he said "Such a large charming forehead, made me want to kiss it."

Sakura and Sasuke were all eyes widened at the moment. Soon then Naruto said his last words.

"I love you, Haruno-chan, Sasuke nii-san…" he said as tears were ran down his cheeks.

After those words Naruto hugged them tight and disappeared in a yellow flash, flows by the wind.

_'Back in the battlefield'_

All the edo hokages arrived at the place after they on everybody. But as they arrived, they shocked from the sight. They saw team 7 broke apart. The blond ninja laid there and his body went limp and hand falling from Sakura's cheek. Naruto also loose his grip from squeezing Sasuke's hand. He laid there emotionless and un moving. Team 7 except Naruto lowered there head in sorrow and tears were coming down. Minato was the one who quickly rushed beside them and on knees.

"What happened?! Is my son alright?" Minato asked but he wasn't quite sure if his son was alive or not. But he just hope that he still alive.

"I'm sorry Minato-sensei. He's…dead. I failed as a teacher once again. I can't protected the ones I loved again." he said as he turned from the grief.

Minato's eyes went wide. He could not believed this. He can't even protect his own son. He failed Kushina. But he patted Kakashi's back to let him know that it's okay. He also failed too as Naruto's father. He was disappointed at himself.

"It's okay Kakashi…I also failed too, as a father…" he said not wanting to let anyone see his tears.

'Kushina, I'm sorry' he thought if Kushina was watching him. He knew that she would disappointed in him.

Sakura wasn't gonna let him go but she hugged his lifeless body even tighter. She blamed herself for not knowing it was him! The one that she played while she was little kid. Also the sentence, that sentence he said. Why she was so blind to see it?

Sasuke also depressed. He still remember Naruto called him while he was a kid.(well this will explained in other chapters :P) He was falling to darkness and left him. He was in the dark for so long and when it is time to realized, it was too late. He lost him. His brother, his best friend.

They stayed there for a while and other ninjas started to regain consciousness. All ninjas gathered around Naruto and lowered their to honored him. He was such a savior, hero, and the greatest ninja. He saved them and won the war, but unfortunately he did not make it. He sacrificed himself to sealed it inside his body.

"Sakura, we should go back now…" Kakashi said but almost crying now because how can he gonna bring Naruto away from her. The one that love Naruto with all her life.

Sakura heard that she even hugged him tighter. But someone was going to brought Naruto away from her. She just shouted at them and said "Go away" She almost use her punches to let them go away from her. Sasuke just be the one who try to talk to her, because he was her precious person. But he knew that Sakura won't feel the same way before towards him. He did not mind because her heart belong to his brother.

'If I just dodged that attack, he would make it. I was such a useless girl as ever. I can't even healed the injuries.' she thought as she looked down at his paled face. It was lifeless and his body was still.

'If I just attacked the juubi to make it slower and lost its power just a little. He would make it. I was such stupid…how can you call me nii-san if I can't protect you, Naruto, my brother." Sasuke thought.

Suddenly Naruto's body glow yellow and he was turning like into a spirit. Then the light gone and the one who was standing was the knuckle head blond ninja. Everyone were shocked, but this Naruto was different. He was wearing a white shirt and white pants. But the thing that he did not change was his smile. His smile that tell 'Everything's gonna be alright' Then everyone screamed.

"Naruto!"

Well, how was it? Bad, good, improvement? REVIEW your opinions. See you until next chapter.

Thank you for the one who continue to read my story.

I will improve my story in a good way, I guess. :P

I'm not quite good in grammars, so it won't be that good. Still everyone who read please review!

Hope see you soon! :) =~=


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! I would continue and continue to do this story as far as I could.

Please review about my story. I want it.

Well Enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

"Naruto!"

Naruto smiled at them and they were shocked. Especially Sakura and Sasuke. They quickly ran and hugged them tight. Naruto just hugged them back. To let them know that it's him.

"It's me, Naruto Uzumaki." he said. "But I'm just a spirit."

"….What?" Sakura just only could asked that.

"I'm here to do something for everyone." he said as he performed a jutsu.

"Rinne Tensei! (revive jutsu) " he shouted as his body started to glow yellow once.

As he said everyone that already died started to back to life. It was impossible. All the one who was been revived was awake. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight. Naruto's body started to disappeared again and he was panting heavily plus with coughing.

"Naruto! If it was overpower yourself, you can stop!" Sakura shouted but he won't listened.

_'Just a little bit longer'_ he thought. But Minato came infront and asked.

"Will you disappeared forever because of this?" he asked with terrified voice. He want his son to complete his dream. He so young to die like this. He was surely a terrible father.

Naruto won't answer because his body might lose forever. But now it is time to revived everyone, so he would not mind his own body. His body would even glow more yellow.

"Wait, I die already, didn't I" Neji asked but also confused. He had already die when he protected Naruto from the first form of juubi. Well everyone was pretty shocked.

_'A little bit more…then I'm okay.'_ he thought to himself.

'_Please don't leave me…stay with us. Don't disappear forever…'_ Sakura thought, hoping that there is a miracle to save him.

After a while, all the ninjas were brought back to life. But only the ones did not was Naruto himself. He asked the hokages if they want to been revived or not. Sure they don't because it might cause the change in the ninja world. But Naruto…he did not make it.

**"Hey there, grandchild."** someone touched his shoulder and he happy that it was Ashura. The son of Hagoromo's son.

"Hello, um…grandpa?" he said but not knowing what to called him. Grandpa, grandfather, cousin, or anything. He just don't know.

"Just called me Ashura." he said with confident voice. _'Seriously I need to be called grand, grand, grand, grand, father now, but he doesn't want to be call that old._

Naruto nodded but his body almost disappeared at the moment they talked. So he won't have much time. He just smile and all the ninjas was honored him. There were people who stepped in front of the crowd. It was none other than the hokages, Sasuke, and Sakura. The first hokage put his hand on his shoulder and said.

"Kid, you could have been the hokage right now. After all you've done this, you can be the greatest hokage and ninja ever."

"I know that I promised and would never break a promise. But if the time was serious and could been help, I could sacrifice myself for the even larger result. I'm still sad but at the time I'm happy that I could save everyone." he said.

The first hokage just looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"It's alright, Naruto. Because I'm gonna make you the hokage now. Uzumaki Naruto…or I should say Namikaze Naruto be the sixth hokage of Konoha." he said and bring him the hokage hat. Minato slowly walking toward him and brought him the hokage's coat. It is just like him. The coat with the fire and the title.

"But…I was dead…how am I supposed to be.." he said.

"What about the sixth hokage, the hero who brought peace for everyone." said Tsunade after she heard all the conversation.

Naruto was brought to tears, but this time happiness. He had fulfilled his dream. He does not want to leave everyone. He wanted to be with them. He know that his time was coming.

_'Well for the history, if I been the hokage. I probably the hokage that only be for 10 minutes…must have been a new recorded'_ he chuckled.

Ashura patted his back and said.

"Naruto, you achieve your dreams and gave everyone hope. You taught everyone about peace. You worked really hard to finally be a great ninja. I am proud of you as a grandson."

Naruto wiped his tears off and prepared something…special for everyone. He wanted everyone to remember this. He practiced it for a long and finally he can used all the elements.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" he created 4 clones. All were saying something different.

"I want everyone to see this and memory this forever."

**"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!"**

**"Lightning style: Lightning roar!"**

**"Wind style: Rasenshuriken!"**

**"Water style: Water dragon jutsu!"**

**"Lightning style: Lightning bomb jutsu!"**

It all went into the sky. It turned into something wonderful. It all turned into fireworks. Every elements all combined. It written as words. The words are the war is over! We won!

_'At Konoha'_

"Huh? What's that?"

"It's the fireworks! It said they won the war! They did it!"

"Naruto-niichan actually did it. I want to see his face soon as possible! He was my savior and my hero. I want to see him right now" Konohamaru said. _'Please be alright'_

Konohamaru shouted and spreaded the news all over the village, but the villagers still did not know the truth. The painful truth that would hurt everyone.

_'At the war'_

Naruto finally did it...he wanted to try something. He then stepped on the cold ground. It all turned into a green field with trees everywhere. But one was special, it was pink cherry blossom. The flower was blown down the way. Naruto caught it and put it in Sakura's hair. He love her. She was just so beautiful.

Sakura looked away in embarrassment. Her face was red like a tomato. She was blushing. Minato chuckled at the sight. She noticed the laughs and chuckles, she turned her hand into a fist. Sakura just smacked Naruto's head and said.

"You baka! If you want to do that to me...do in private. It's so embarrassed!" Sakura shouted but also felt happy. All the ninjas who were watching just smile. "Thank you..my baka"

'My baka...huh?' Naruto thought.

_'You found someone just like your mother...son'_ Minato thought but couldn't help but smile.

Everyone was laying, sleeping, and chatting on the wonderful green field. But the ones who still felt guilty were Sasuke and Sakura.

_'I'm so proud of you, Naruto. You trained very hard. I wanted to be your brother forever but I can't eh?'_ he thought painfully.

Minato stepped infront and said "I'm sorry son that I did not be with you when you need me the most."

"It's alright dad. I know that it's my decision." he said.

Naruto patted his back and said.

"I'll meet you soon..."

_'Meanwhile'_

"Look like the war is over, but it make my son sacrifices himself." a female voice called out.

"Yeah." another said.

"Well I will give him something when he get to here."

_'Hope he will like it.'_

_'At the field' _

Naruto would thank you his families for teaching so many things. Sasuke was thinking about the fireworks right now.

Sasuke already knew this plan, he was going to do the fireworks. But he never expect something from him. He trained a lot to make it perfect. He remembered that when he was a kid, it turned into a very small thing. Then in a sudden, the necklaces Naruto gave them glow light. It was like it combined Naruto's spirit into it.

_'I did…as I could did…for them..so they wouldn't be..sad'_ he thought. He stared at the happy ninjas and think to himself, that it was worth of doing this. Make everyone happy. Peace everywhere.

He called all the rookie nine to be with him. He said a farewell goodbye.

"Thank you everyone! All the rookie nine, I love everyone. You guys were like a family to me. Even there was a argument for sometime, but it pretty turned out funny. Especially Sasuke and Sakura-chan. Don't forget my words at there. Well my time is now out. Love you both nii-san and Haruno-chan." he said and flow by the wind.

"I love you too, Naruto" Sakura said.

"I am proud that I am a brother to you, Naruto" Sasuke said.

"Farewell, sweet in death, our hero…"

In the wind, there was somebody's sound.

_'Be happy, everyone...'_

Well here is another chapter. This is **NOT** the end. I won't let anyone die!

Spoiler for next chapter. **"Why can't I just stop thinking about it…"**

Well see you until next time! :) and REVIEW! please...


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter was most of flashbacks, so thank you everyone who continue to read my story. I will make everyone proud of it….hopefully.

I'm so sorry about the grammars. I'm Thai, so I would probably have so many things to learn more. :P

Well enjoy and please again…REVIEW! I really need it.

**Chapter 6**

Everyone just celebrated at there. Sasuke and Sakura were thinking to themselves about how use less they are. The edo hokages were about to disappear. Kakashi don't want to listen about being the seventh hokage. He would not accept that, because Naruto was their hokage and he can't protected his student.

"Do not felt bad about this Kakashi. I will apologized to him when I got back. I did not gave him anything as a father. I was just a terrible father." Minato said.

Kakashi nodded.

"Everyone, this place will be about Naruto's memory. Every can visited him and honored him. As a hokage, a ninja, a family, and a savior." First hokage said.

Everyone focused on what he said. They were staring at the cherry blossom tree. The tree that describe so much emotions. Happiness, sadness, hope, but most of all, Joy. Everytime someone loved him the flower will bloom and was blown by the wind. It looked so peaceful just like him.

Sakura had a flower in her hair, because Naruto put it and she loved it. She grabbed her necklace and put in on her chest. She won't forget him no matter what. But when Kiba called them.

"Sakura, Sasuke, we will go back to the village now. Wanna join us?" Kiba asked, but seriously he was afraid that Sasuke might just knocked him out.

Sasuke anger rised. 'Did_ they just don't care about him? He saved them and they just ignored it, then go back to their village?!'_ Sasuke thought angrily, as his hand began to become a fist. He wanted to kill everyone right now because of ignoring the hero, his brother, their savior. But he remembered Naruto's words.

'_Don't fall for darkness, nii-san. Everyone helped you and that bond make you stronger.' _

Sasuke think angrily that they don't care for his brother, Naruto. He just walked behind them all with Sakura beside him, who was still depressed and felt useless like always. Until Ino asked her.

"Sakura, what were you and Naruto relationship when you were a kid?" She asked.

"...It was him from my childhood. He saved me from the bullies, but I forgot him because of became one of Sasuke's fangirl." she said painfully.

"Can you tell me about that? I want to know more about you, but if you don't want to. I understand." Ino said.

"It's okay, I can tell you." she said.

"It started from those days."

_'I can't save him like I promised to. He was my first friend that I forget. I was such a blinded girl.'_ Everything all started from that day.

_'Flashback'_

When she was young, she got bullied by the girls. So she had no friends. One day Sakura got bullied and got hurt by throwing rocks. Some said that she was ugly and her forehead is too big. She sat there hurt, she could not get up because the rock was thrown hit her knee. The rock was about to be thrown, until….

"Stop right there!"

She looked back and saw a blond kid. She was surprised he did not hurt her.

"You are the demon! My dad told me that. I'm going to hurt you, you demon!" one girl of the gang shouted.

Then the gang started to use their kunais and went attacked Naruto. He was standing there bleeding. His arms, his back, stomach, all were bleeding. After that the gang went home because they were satisfied.

"Are you okay?" she asked him carefully with the guard to defend herself, if he gonna hurt her or not.

The blond nodded in okay and quickly looked away from her. Because of her beautiful forehead, it made him blush.

"Um…your forehead is…" he was about to said last word but Sakura defend herself.

"Pretty"

Sakura looked shock because it was first time someone tell that she had a pretty forehead.

"My name Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours?"

"Haruno Sakura"

"Beautiful name, Haruno-chan." he smile.

Sakura's face was redder and redder by a minute. But she still can't stand up because of her injured knees.

"Wait let me carry you" he said and let her climb on him, so he could send her home.

"What about your injuries? You bleeding too, don't you?" she asked him with worry tone.

"Just a little bit…don't worry!" he said but he was injured on the back. He just hoped that she did not notice it.

Sakura was about to climbed on Naruto's back until she noticed something. He was bleeding heavily at the back. He was looking down hoping she would climb on his back. She stopped and shouted.

"You baka! Why don't you just said you're hurt!"

Naruto just gulped that Sakura was shouting at him but for good. His body was shaking from the injuries. Sakura just grabbed him and put him down on the grass. He was being treated by Sakura. She grabbed the bandages in her pocket and wrapped it around his back.

"You should've tell me." she said.

"You also hurt, so I don't want to bother you." he said

She tried to stand up but he put her to sit on the ground with him. Knowing that she was hurt.

"I'm okay now, you can climbed on my back now." he said but still feeling pain. He just forced himself to.

She slowly nodded and climbed on his back. But before she climbed Naruto wrapped bandage around her knee, and started started walking with her on her back.

"Do you know how to throw shurikens?" he asked her.

She shook her head in no.

"I'll teach you" he said and smiled at her.

"Really?! Thank you! Uzumaki-kun" she said and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling relax on his back.

He smiled and still he noticed that his brother was watching him, smiling.

He smiled at him.

Naruto was more talented than Sasuke. But he don't want anyone to know except for his family.

After that day, they became friends, best friends. They watched the fireworks together. They laughed, happy, smiled. After those days, Sakura changed her mind and her heart. She started to followed Sasuke. That annoyed Sasuke a lot, but it hurt Naruto more than anything. She betrayed him. After that he trained a lot harder with his brothers. He can used some of an A and S jutsus too. But he loved her, so he continue to love her. Until she would returned her feelings. Even she was far away from him. He will tried to impressed her to get her back. Sasuke was just annoyed and focused on training with Naruto and Itachi.

_'End of flashback'_

"So that was the story began, Ino." she said as she noticed that Ino was eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I did not know that he was one of your precious person in your life." Ino said and she was thinking that Sakura might cry. But she did not.

Sakura looked down in ashamed. She did not want to lose him. She wanted him back for good. For village, for Sasuke, and for herself. If he was still here, she would talked with him about everything. She somehow will apologized to him.

_'I hate myself for useless and I also betrayed him.'_ she thought sadly.

_'Why can't I just stop thinking about that! It bothered me a lot. But it was the result for threating him like that , I threat him badly. I felt bad for him. I'm sorry Naruto, for everything'_ she said to herself quietly. Ino sudden patted her back. She could felt that Ino was trying to comforted, but it helped her just a little bit.

She walked through forest and there she was. Infront of the Konoha—her village, our village, his village…

The villagers came infront, waiting for them to arrived. They were shouting "Welcome back!"

She used her fake smile as also Sasuke who just ignored them but he felt sad about the lost of his brother. Sasuke was the only one who know that she was using her fake smile. She was about to burst out crying right now. She does not want to because she does not want everyone thought, she was a crybaby. She thought something and the villagers were about to ran to them, and hugged their kids. Sakura just felt that it won't be the same without him.

_'It's not the same without you, Naruto'_

Thank you for all the supporting!

I'm still looking forward for it :P

This was Sakura's flashback, next will be Sasuke's.

Spoiler for everyone! "How did you get here?"

Thank you again :) I will improved my story…probably.

Well see you until Next time and please…REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Here is my seventh chapter.

I'm study for school and have many homeworks.

I would probably study it.

Well REVIEW and ENJOY!

**Chapter 7**

'_It's not the same without you, Naruto.'_ Sakura thought.

"Sakura!" Sakura turned to see her parents ran to hugged her tight. "We're glad you're alright."

Sakura listened the words her parents said. Her tears slide down her cheek again. Her parents just wiped away the tears and quickly asked.

"Sakura, are you okay? Why are you crying?" her mom asked, but she just answered.

"It's okay mom, I'm just glad we're won the war" she lied and also gave them a fake smile. They think it was just that. When Sakura walked to Sasuke to talked about something. Ino stepped infront of Sakura's parents. She did want to tell them about this, but if it's time. It need to be done.

"About Sakura….she won't acting the same. She lost her love. It's Naruto. He's dead protecting her, and sacrifice himself to stopped the war…"

They were shocked. They saw Naruto before. He was a kind boy and somehow also nice to them. But they did not think that he sacrifice himself for the whole ninja world. They apologized to him before, about the kyuubi. He just said that it's okay. They know now that he would made a great hokage.

_'With Sasuke and Sakura'_

"Sasuke-kun, I want to ask you something" she said.

"What is it, Sakura?"

"Can you told me about you and Naruto, when you were a kid?" she asked him with somehow curious face.

Sasuke was somehow noticed something. He looked in her eyes and saw some of sadness. It surely because of the lost of Naruto in a sudden. She was probably blamed herself.

"….sure Sakura, what part do you want to know first?" he said.

Sakura was surprised. She thought that he will say that it was annoying, or he might too depressed and just leave. But he did not. Naruto changed him to be his old self again.

"You can talk about when you and Naruto first became brothers. I want to know a lot about that" she said. She was happy that he was finally opened his heart. But she did not felt the same way like she did in years ago. Her heart belonged to Naruto. She does not want to think about that now.

Sasuke began to talk.

_'Flashback'_

_'I hope you're here with your baby, Kushina. Also you too, Minato.'_ Mikoto thought with a sad expression. She did not know that the birth of the kid will be the end of her. At the time when the baby was borned. She finally got an idea.

_'I will take care of the baby, so he can live with Sasuke and Itachi too.'_

She asked Fugaku for a permission first. He allowed her to because he wanted to see how the kid will grow up. He might be powerful just as like Minato, his friend.

After that day, Naruto trained and read books at the library everyday. He became so talented. He taught Sasuke how to do the fireball jutsu and the dragon flame jutsu too. His father or Fugaku was impressed at how he can teach his kids to be an excellent ninja.

"Well done for teaching Sasuke and Itachi, Naruto. You are a great kid. You also teach Sasuke how to use Fireball jutsu and Dragon flame jutsu." He said as he smile.

Naruto bowed at him and returned home to see Itachi and Sasuke.

Fugaku watched Naruto's back and said quietly.

_'You're gonna be proud of him, Minato.'_

Naruto was youngest of all three, so he called Itachi and Sasuke—nii-san. Naruto can also do all the elements in such a young age. He can do all elements when he was 5 years old. He was a talented kid and also kind and generous.

One day, about noon, Itachi went for a mission, dad went for konoha's police, mom went buy things at grocery store. So left Naruto and him alone at home. Naruto think that it's time to let Sasuke know which elements he got. They went into the forest, they usually trained. Naruto gave him the paper and told him to out his chakra onto the paper.

"Hah!" he shouted.

"What...is this?" he said.

"It's will tell you whether what elements you got. So for mine, the major is wind, but I can do all so no problems. Example the wind, the paper will cut in half. The fire, the paper will burn. Something like that"

"So...what is for me?" he asked.

"Sasuke for you the elements you can use are fire and lightning. Wow pretty cool!"

He nodded and told Naruto to teach him some more fire jutsus for today and then more and more and more!

_'At home in the flashback'_

Naruto waited for everyone to returned and he think it's about to tell them.

"Uh...everyone, I'm a jinchuriki. A kyuubi's jailor." he talked and then turned away waiting for the punches but nothing was coming. Instead they just gave him a group hug.

"Don't worry! we will always be there for you. You are one of the part of the family all along."

They won't mind because he was part of the family and will always be. Naruto glad because, before Mikoto will take care of him. He faced many things all alone. The fighting, the bleeding, everything. But now he had his own family. He would called Mikoto and Fugaku, mom or dad. For Sasuke and Itachi well you know nii-san.

"Don't worry about that Naruto. No one's gonna mess with my brother, without getting away." Itachi said as he smile at him. To show him that he have people who trusted him.

"Naruto, could you please teach us the ninjutsu, kenjutsu, genjutsu, and other every tactics of fighting? You know you already talented than both of us, so would you?" Sasuke asked him.

"Sure! I would glad to" He said.

So first training, Naruto would throw 8 shurikens but also jump in the air. He need to made sure that he can throw the shurikens in the right direction, without open his eyes. He success. Itachi and Sasuke also want to do that. So Naruto taught them. Itachi unlocked the sharingans at the sixth trials. Sasuke still did not. He said that he will unlock in no time.

That time, they were only 6 years old, but Itachi was 14 years old. Shisui who was Itachi's best friend also taught Naruto and Sasuke too. He said he would trained them in ninjutsu. Shisui trained them about flexibility and speed. He also taught them how to use jutsus. I mean a lot! It was pretty cool, until he died. Because of that damn Danzo.

After that they trained everyday and learned so much things from him. Naruto wanted to be an idiot who stupid. So no one known about his jutsus except for his brothers. But years later, Itachi killed all uchihas, left only him and Sasuke. He figured out why he did. So he tell Sasuke about this.

"Why did he do that?" he asked.

"He do that for the village and to protect us. Danzo gave him two choices. One not killing the uchihas but Danzo himself will destroyed the village. Two Kill the uchihas but left the two of us. He still have some goods, nii-san."

Sasuke listened to that burst out crying. He unlocked sharingans because of the painful truth. He promised to Naruto that he would be with him forever. But he did not.

Sasuke found his path in revenge and left the village. He told Naruto about the leaving, but Naruto won't let him go. It ends up with a fight. He won. He just lost himself to the darkness. But there would always be hope to regain themselves, who they really are.

Naruto made him realized but it was too late. He just too late...everything he had. He lost everything. His beloved two brothers dead. But Naruto he was too much for him. He wanted to made everything back to normal. But he can't.

_'Flashback ends'_

"That's all everything starts." Sasuke finished it and tears rolled down his cheek.

Sakura cannot think that Sasuke would be this emotional. She just wiped his tears and said.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry for asking the question."

He shook his head and about to say something but…

"Sakura nii-chan! Sasuke….nii..?" Konohamaru said. "What are you doing here and where is Naruto nii-chan?"

She want to said it out, to let him know that he was gone. But not a single word came out. Sasuke looked down in a shame. Konohamaru just noticed how the pressure really is.

"So….where is he?"

"He….died…sacrificed himself to stopped…the war…" Sasuke said.

"No…way….he can't die…he just can't…..lie..it's a LIE! Now tell me where he is!" Konohamaru just cried out.

Sakura wanted to hug him but he wouldn't let her.

"Why no one help him…Why..why?..why?!" he shouted and ran away.

Sasuke and Sakura can see the fear, sadness, and the lost in his eyes. They know that Naruto was his hero. He now dead. They know how it will affect him. Suddenly the light came from somewhere.

"What is that?"

"It's from the konoha's gravestone!" Sakura shouted and she ran to the place. Sasuke ran beside her.

He think about something. He think.

_'Would she or everyone be happy, if I just die instead of him.'_

After they arrived, no not just them, everyone in the village came. They all eyes widened to see…Asuma….Inoichi…Shikaku…everyone that they were dead are now alive.

"How..you were...dead." one of the villager said.

"Why am I here…can someone tell me?" Asuma asked them but no one answer.

"You just came here from the light." Tsunade said.

"Why Konohamaru-kun is not here?" Moegi asked.

The ninjas that were in the war during that time. All bowed their heads in respect, some were looked down. Tsunade cut Moegi and said.

"Everyone, I have something to said…very important." Tsunade said in a serious tone. She somehow cannot bear to live without the kid. The kid that gave her and everyone hope. She just can't bear. She wanted to cry out when she was about to said the last sentence.

Everyone gulped even the people who were just revived are focus on listening, because she sounded so serious but also sadness.

"Uzumaki….Naruto….is dead"

Well how's that?

I want to how is it? Bad or good? REVIEW!

Really you can requested me anything but Naruto! :P

Thank you for all the supporting. I'm really appreciate.

Well see you until next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again! This is chapter 8 now. I did not expect many people read my story much. :P THANK YOU! I'M REALLY REALLY I'M! =~= :)

REVIEW AND ENJOY!

**Chapter 8**

"Uzumaki..Naruto….is dead…"

The villagers were stand still and eyes widened. Some villager said.

"This can't be…he's the hero.."

The kids that Naruto played with or even help were crying loudly. It's like they lost their big brother and their hero. Sasuke and Sakura just looked away, somehow they feel guilty. The voice shouted.

"Why did you let him die! Not even a single person save or even help him?!"

The place all silent. Even the ones who were just been revived, knew how much it hurt all ninjas. The villagers tried to comfort the kids. They would not stop crying. Somehow Sakura and Sasuke went to Konohamaru's place. They want to apologized about this. They knew that they were useless.

"Before he died, I gave him the title of the sixth hokage. He will be our hero watching over us, even in death." Tsunade continue to said.

Everyone nodded and bowed in honor for him. He might watching them now. They all stay there, silent. They really worried about Sakura, Sasuke, and Konohamaru. They were the ones who been important to him. They all know that it's gonna be hard for them.

_'Meanwhile at Sasuke and Sakura'_

They walk through the village, somehow talking to each other. They want him back. For the village, for the ninjas, and the most important is for them. Here they were infront of Konohamaru's house. They knock the door but no one answer. The door did not lock, so they go in.

"He probably in his room." Sakura said.

They knocked his door and go in. They saw Konohamaru got his knees in the chest, and wrapped his arms around them, crying. They tried to say that they're here. He just continue to sob for the lost of his hero.

"Konohamaru…Naruto would not want to see you like this. Stand up and just act the same. He want to see you growing up…" Sasuke said, but he try not to cry. He said that but he and Sakura also in deep depress.

"I…want to see him…" he said.

"Konohamaru…we also want to see him too…but we need to…move on" After that sentence they leave. They want Konohamaru to made a decision. Move on or staying like this.

After that everyone who went to the gravestone all return to work. The people who carved the hokage faces in the past were now carving Naruto's face. In honor to let him know that we're love him.

"Our hero...he will watching us, always. Wahhhh!" (That's a sound of person cry in funny way :P)

Still they know it won't be the same anymore, without their hero. Their knucklehead who made the village so lovely. Without him, it made the village so quiet. They don't like it, they want him back. But how can they help?

_'At Sakura and Sasuke'_

They walked and walked to the Konoha's gravestone. There was a emerald stone there. It really match him. But there was a black headband, his headband. They stared at the stone for a while, until Sakura fall to her knees. She sobbed and let the leaves fall from the trees. But one of them was Cherry blossom. She knew that Naruto want to cheer her up. The flower land on her head. She grabbed her necklace. Her tears fall on it.

When the flower fell on her head. The leaves surrounded around them both. It matches her. Green and pink, it's just like him. When she think of him, it made her emotional.

"I wish you…were *sob* here with us. You could have been with everyone. Why did you…save me…leave me all alone…" she just said as she sobbed at the words she said. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura.

_'Will she be more happy, if I just die instead of you, brother'_ Sasuke just think that.

Suddenly the two necklaces glow. Eyes widened, and just stared it. But when the light gone. Nothing change. They were confused, even they think that Naruto heard them and respond. They said a goodbye and start leaving.

"Goodbye, I will visit you soon..I promise" Sakura said.

They went home and ready for the kimono. Today at night will have a festival, after the war. They don't have mood for this, but at least they can be happy for him.

_'At Sakura's house'_

Sakura came home prepare herself for the festival. Ino came to her house and talk to her. She does not want Sakura to be sad. She want her to get over this and move on.

"Well Sakura, We're gonna go to Barbecue tonight. Wanna join us?"

"Okay, Ino"

After that Ino leave. Sakura was in her room with her parents. She want to be strong infront of them. But she knew she can't. She just let her tears fall again. Her parents pull her into an embrace.

"It's okay, honey. Let it out. We're know how much you love him"

She just continue to cry harder. Her parents just been there for her. They knew now how much he was for her.

_'At Sasuke's place'_

Sasuke also want to go festival. He want to be happy for him. Even he was still have some pain left. This pain can't be heal.

"Naruto…."

He want him to be here with them—everyone.

"Dad, mom, Itachi, and Naruto...are you guys watching me? Are you disappointed in me? I want you all beside me. I'm so lonely."

He lay on his bed thinking and waiting for the festival at night to start. He was thinking of what experience along from the start he had got. Most of all, he got from Naruto. The promise he promised to him, he failed. He did not do it. He did not be beside him and help him.

_At Mount Myouboku'_

**"What is this feeling?" **Kurama said.

"It's okay Kurama-kun. I know you still recovering about the shock that happen instantly. It's okay, let it all out." Fukasaku said.

**"Thanks, old man"** he replied.

**"Kurama, about Naruto, you want him beside you now, don't you?"** Matatabi asked.

Fukasaku got off and tell them that he will visit a place. Then he went off. Kurama replied to Matatabi's question.

**"Yeah.." **

**"It's okay, everyone else too..."**

Kurama nodded but saying something.

**"That kit say that see you soon...I don't understand what it means. But I will find out that."**

**"We'll help you, Kurama"** Isobu said.

Kurama and others went to their place and start talking. But Goku and Shukaku were taking a nap. They wished Naruto was in a peaceful place now.

_'At the festival'_

Sakura, Sasuke, and all the rookie nine except for Naruto went to barbecue. They want to have some fun. They all worried about Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto been beside them all the time. He was the one who cheered them up. So it must been really hard for them to lose someone so important.

"Ahhhh man, I'm starvinggg" Choji said as his stomach growl.

"Just wait Choji! That's why you was being called fa—" Sasuke almost said the last word, but Shikamaru put his hand to his mouth, to stop of what is about to happen.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Choji asked.

Sasuke gulped and said "N—Nothing…" he gave him a small smile but inside he said.

_'Pheww…almost got punch…thanks Shikamaru.'_

"Sasuke was saying that you was being called fat because of this." Sai just said it. Everyone now staring at Sai, but Choji was glaring at him.

"You! I'm not fat!"Choji shouted, but was being send through walls by Sakura.

Shikamaru just sighed. Ino shocked. Kiba and Akamaru just being a coward. Sasuke and Shino just stand there. For team 9 were sick of Lee by his youthfulness. Hinata just stand there shyly.

"Choji, stop this stupid things. It's really weird you know." Sakura said.

"Ow Ow...you don't have to punch me, Sakura"

They sat in the restaurant and ordered some food.

They had a wonderful time being together. But together was not the word to say. It was not complete. Without him.

They laugh and talk about relationship and friendship. Everything. Sakura talked but inside she think.

_'I wish you were here with us, Naruto. If you here this Naruto…I miss you'_

So yeah how about that? Good Bad? REVIEW!

I really gonna upload it slower than before because I'm planning on the "This is the End" too. So leave A REVIEW and see you until next time! :))


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for every single REVIEW!

I love it :) Well you guys can request me through REVIEW because I will read everytime.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.

_'...' = thoughts_

"..." = saying

ENJOY! and REVIEW!

**Chapter 9**

After the barbecue was over. They all went to the festival. It was so fun and loud. But the event still haunt them. But still it was funny to be with everyone.

"Yosh! My youthfulness is overwhelming!" Lee shouted as he ran off to the forest.

"Who get into the forest first, win!" Kiba shouted. "I'm not gonna lose for speed."

"Hmph." Sasuke just said, but he joined them too. He wants to participate.

" *sigh* guys again…but this time I'm not gonna lose for a bunch of idiots like you!" Tenten shouted as her body was fire up.

Everyone raced. Well along the way, some people used their jutsus to block others from getting in the first place.

"Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke shouted as the others were quickly dodged it. Now it was Choji's turn.

"Expanding jutsu!" his body started to become bigger and bigger. He was now very big and going to step on someone. Someone was screaming down. Lee quickly use this time and increased his speed as well as others.

The first one to got there was Lee, then Sasuke, Kiba, and well others. They lay on the grass, watching such a silent night sky. They all laughed, laughed at themselves for being like a twelve years old kid again. Even though, it was awesome. Somehow Sasuke offered them something to do.

"How about we fight, like testing each of every person's strength. I want to know how much everyone had improve through all these years."

Everyone agreed. They never seen each of everyone's fully technique before. They paired groups and quickly divided into four groups. First and second group need to battled first.

"First group: Kiba, Shino, and Ino. Second group: Hinata, Sai, and Shikamaru."

It was kinda knowing which group will win. Everyone watch Kiba used his Fang over fang, then Shino used his bugs to distracted. Ino also will be back-up for them. Well their teamworks were terrible. They all arguing all the time.

"Kiba! You're such an idiot! Wait and think!" Ino shouted.

"Well…are you having something? I will go through them!" Kiba shouted back at her.

For the second group, they were planning and then work as a team. Hinata performed a byakugan, then used her gentle Fist to attack. Shikamaru trying to use his shadow. Sai also drawing some jutsus.

With all the distraction, they won the battle. First group were tired and glaring. Well only for Kiba and Ino. Shino stayed calm all the time. Others were laughing at the view.

(Well I would skipped all of that. Sasuke and Sakura won the battle against Choji, Tenten, and Neji.) :P

"Phewww…That was fun." Neji said.

"Yeah, everyone improved a lot, when I'm not here." Sasuke said.

Everyone was pretty far from the village. But they were in a great view to see the whole village. But Sasuke noticed something. He stood up and said to others.

"Well I'm sorry guys, but I go now. See you later in the village." he said but he said another words, which was very quiet. No one can hear him, but know that he say something.

"See you later, especially you Sakura"

_'At somewhere'_

Minato came back to where he was. He saw people standing there, waiting for him. He looked down in a shame. He continue to walked, but can't face his family and others. He knew that they were gonna be very disappointed at him.

"Hello, Minato." Kushina said.

Minato won't look at her. He scared of what words will come out of her mouth.

"Minato…I'm very proud of you, Naruto too." she said.

"How…can you be proud of me? I can't even save my son." he said.

Kushina just stared at him. She want him to know that it was his decision. She did not see Naruto anywhere. She also worried. She knew that Naruto does not want Minato, his father to be like this.

"Minato…Naruto did come here. Do you know where he is?" she asked him. She knew that he might go somewhere.

Minato shook his head.

"it's okay Minato. We also failed at something once before." Fugaku and Mikoto said.

"Well, let's hope he's okay now." They said as Kushina hugged him. He cried in her arms. He want to be there with his son. He can't help.

_'Back to the rookie nine'_

"I wonder why Sasuke-kun left. Should we follow him?" Ino asked them.

"I think it should be better, if we're stay out of this. He still recovering from Naruto's death." Shikamaru said.

Sakura noticed something. It was at the training ground. The place she and others usually trained. She saw the light. She wondered, so she left them. She ran. She hoped that he was there.

_'Please be there…'_

**_'Let's train together, Sakura-chan.'_**

_'I hope you are there..'_

**_'Sakura-chan~ Go on a date with me..'_**

_'Don't go…don't die.'_

**_'I will protect you'_**

_'Wait for me…for everyone.'_

**_'It's a promise of a lifetime!'_**

_'I want to see that smile and that foxy grin again.'_

**_'Haruno-chan~'_**

_'I want to be your little cherry blossom…I want to be with you, just like that time.'_

**_'I love you...'_**

She was now there, at the training ground that team 7 usually practice at here. She saw Sasuke who was staring at the sky. She noticed some tears sliding down his cheeks. He was crying? Why would he crying right now? She wants to know. The only thought that come up to my mind is the lost of Naruto. She reach her hand out, but Sasuke at the same time, he turn his head back and stared at her. She surprised and stopped right there.

"Why are you here, Sakura?" he asked as he wiped off his tears.

"Uh...I noticed something here, so I came here to see what is it. But it's probably you, isn't it?" she said.

He shook his head. He doesn't know why the two of them were only the ones who noticed something up here. Then why needed to be them. They stared at each other with somehow curious. Naruto was the only person that came up in their mind. Sakura's body began to shake, because that memory still haunt her. Sasuke quickly set her down on the grass, he also sat down. He was thinking for a topic to talk, not wanting her to cry.

"So Sakura, how have you been doing lately?"

"Nothing much. We only came back from the war only two days ago. I only been at the hospital, preparing for the festival, and...visit him..." she can only said that.

Sasuke knew that he was stupid to asked a question like that. He watched her all the time to see what was she doing. He noticed that she went to his grave almost all the time. He knew that it was hard for her, and yeah for him too, to lose someone so important.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." he said wanting to apologize. She doesn't understand why he said sorry.

"Why do you apologized, Sasuke-kun?"

"I can't save him. Everyone was calling me a prodigy, but it's not like that from the start. They all ignored him. When it's time for me to save him, I can't. I don't want to be called talented, a prodigy, or precious uchiha. I want to be just a normal person. He can't be with us because of me..." When he finished, Sakura slapped him gently on the cheek and said.

"You don't have to blame yourself. I was a useless medic, I can't save my precious person. Everytime when I visited his grave, I knew that he still with me, all the time. He still watching us, you know. I was talking everything I had done these two days, I always on my knees and cried. I'm such a crybaby just like you said. I don't know what to do or go on without him in my life." she said that as tears coming from her eyes and dropping down on the cold grass.

Sasuke knew something about her. One thing. The day we were having the funeral, his funeral.

_'Flashback'_

Everyone wore black and stood there, praying for him to go back to his family. They slowly one by one put the flower on the grave. Sasuke and Sakura were the last one to put it on. Tsunade the fifth hokage said something.

"Uzumaki...no Namikaze Naruto, was a talented kid. Well a prodigy, but no one knows about his jutsus or life. We'll miss you, Naruto." After she said that. Everyone bowed their heads and head back to their home or works. Even though Sasuke and Sakura were still there, not leaving. Sakura stood there and put another flower on the grave that was cherry blossom, and a note beside it. She left, without even to turn around facing him. Sasuke walked, and pick the note up and read.

"I don't know how to live without you, Naruto. Please come back to me, I love you."

Sasuke read the note and left it. He knew that Sakura was putting her fake smile to everyone. He stared at her back. She was looking down, but she was heading to somewhere he also does not know. He want to followed her, but she just quickly dashed through the village. After that he want to sneak on her, so he could know where she go.

_'End of flashback'_

Sakura who was now having red eyes because from crying. Quickly they sense someone behind a tree. They pulled their kunais out, preparing for a fight. They thought that he or she might hurt them. They could not see because the person was wearing a hood, a black hood.

"Who are you?"

The person was slowly walked to them and was now a few meters away from them. The person kept silence which was bothering them, well most of the time.

"I asked who are you?" Sakura started to shout.

The man stood there and was now panting on the grass. They saw just a moment that the guy really had a pale face. They sat beside him and was about to asked him that he was okay or not. The man just sat there, and he suddenly disappeared in a flash. Kinda a yellow flash. They noticed he was behind them, but when they knew. The man just hugged them, and stayed like that.

"...I'm here..."

Well how's that? good or bad? tell me. REVIEW!

I love when people review. I will know how can I improve this story, and about your opinions about it. Anyone who read "This is the End" I won't upload it now. Because I'm still going on with this story and probably going to finish this first. So probably weeks, when I will continue that story. Well see you until next time! :)))


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! I'm here again. Well enjoy and REVIEW!

God I need the REVIEWS so much!

**Chapter 10**

"…I'm here…"

The two stay still with a confused expression. Sasuke's eyes widened with the sound, but Sakura did not know what was going, so she burst out.

"Who the hell are you?"

The man stood there and stared at their eyes. Sasuke met his eyes and knew who he is. He wanted to leave right there, to leave away from the past.

"I'm going now. See you tomorrow, Sakura and…you" he said and left. But the truth is he was standing behind the trees, to watch them. He wanted to listen to the conversation.

"Well, Haruno Sakura, you really forgot me, aren't you?" He said as he step backward a little bit, and looked into her eyes. He found sadness, curious, and confused. He sighed. He was stroking her hair to make sure she feel comfortable with him. But still he was sad. He was far. Far from reality. He wanted her, to believed in him. Believed of the words that going to come out from his mouth.

"Sakura…I….." But suddenly he started to collapse on the ground. Panting and coughing some blood. Sakura was on her knees, with the shouting.

"Are you alright?!"

He tried to open his eyes. He formed a little smile. He was happy that she was worried. He was soon stood up, and slowly use his two fingers to do a forehead flip to her forehead and said.

"Well…How about that, Sakura-chan~"

She remembered his voice. She knew that sound. The foxy smile that everytime cheer her up. When it was his funeral, she can't live. She just cried and cried. She cried until her tears dry. But now she hear the voice. She hugged him tight. She does not want to let him go from her capable hands again. Just like Minato said.

**_'I leave my son in your capable hands.'_**

She slowly pulled the hood down because it blocked his face. She can see his face once again. After horrible days she been through. He sat down and rest his head on her head. She cried in his chest.

"Why did..you…don't you dare…leave us again…"

"Well Sakura-chan, I once dead, remember? You see, my body glow light until now. But I am here to make you happy. I always watched you. When I've been at the…um heaven. I was sad because you and Sasuke-nii were crying for me. So I was allowed by my another sensei, to came here. But really I don't have much time."

"….baka..stay here with me…okay?" she said.

"Anything to make you happy, Sakura-chan!"

_'At Minato's place'_

Minato talked to Jiraiya, Kushina, Itachi, Fugaku, and Mikoto for a while now. They were proud of Naruto. Even Fugaku who hate the village, was now proud of his son. Well just like aunt and uncle. But Naruto called them parents.

"He sure grown up, but I sense him in Konoha. I wonder why." Itachi said.

"I can explain to you that" A voice said behind them.

"Huh? Why are you doing here?" Minato asked.

_'Back to Naruto and Sakura'_

They also talked, but even though Sakura want him beside her. He stood up and face her.

"Sakura-chan..Today is the celebration day, so I want to do this again." He picked up a scroll from his pocket and shouted.

"Bijuus summoning jutsu!"

The bijuus were now here with them. All of them. They will always stay in this mini size. The bijuus were confused that how and who did summoned them. But there was only one that can summoned them. They saw Naruto. Their friend. Buddies.

"Naruto!"

"Haha missed me?"

They hugged but with the nine bijuus, he fell over. Actually Sakura was laughing at the scene.

"We'll miss you, Naruto."

Naruto smiled and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, I will perform a fireworks again. This time I will do it different." he said.

**"Rasenshuriken!"**

**"Fireball jutsu!**

**"Lightning spiral jutsu!**

**"….Falling cherry blossom jutsu…"**

The last one he said it quietly. Even Sakura who stand beside him still cannot hear. The fireworks were now in the sky. The last jutsu turned into a beautiful cherry blossom falling from the sky.

_'At Konoha'_

"Wow! Everyone look at the fireworks! So beautiful and with the cherry blossoms too."

"So lovely...It's like it was represent Sakura-niichan. Wait...Sakura nii? The only who love Sakura nii was...Naruto nii-san.." Moegi said. "Maybe I'm an idiot right now."

The rookie nine except Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were in the village right now. Ino picked one of the flower and said.

"Moegi...Maybe you are right. It's like Sakura, but right now Sasuke-kun and Sakura probably sad about that horrible event." Ino said.

"It was lovely and beautiful, you know. Such peaceful. Naruto-kun sacrificed for all of us, to make all of this come true." Hinata said.

"Yeah."

_'At the hokage mansion'_

"...Naruto, you still watching us, don't you?" Tsunade said to herself. She knew that the fireworks and the cherry blossoms were all Naruto's. This prove to her that he, her little hope was still watching them. She was sure that he was proud of everyone.

"Kakashi..." She said. She was worried about him too. He was sensei. She knew that he failed for many times already. As a student, a friend, a comrade, and the worst of all. As a teacher. He focused too much on Sasuke and did not see Naruto. He probably blame on himself right now.

_'At the memorial stone'_

There he was standing. Kakashi. Naruto's teacher. He crying infront the emerald stone. It have so much memories in it. Describe all of the events he went through all these years. All the burdens were lift off from his shoulder.

"I failed you, all of you. How can you called me sensei, if I did not teach you that much, Naruto. I wanted to see everyone. Naruto, Obito, Rin, sensei. I feel so lonely. I can't protect anyone. Naruto, I still remembered your promise. It was haunting me everyday. I really don't know if I can really promise that or not. I failed to keeping something like this."

**_'Kakashi sensei, Sasuke nii...protect Sa-ku..ra-chan...'_**

He sighed with so much stress. He had a lot of things to think of. He prayed and left the place.

_'Back to Naruto'_

Sakura watched them falling and it made her blush. She slowly grabbed his shoulder.

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Is it beautif—"

He stopped at the word. He met Sakura was staring at him. He was now blushing. He looked at Sasuke who was standing behind a tree. Naruto smiled.

"Thank you…for everything."

Sasuke was saying something. He knew the words. As he read his words, Sasuke disappeared.

"Sakura-chan, I will leave now. See you later."

He was about to leave but Sakura grabbed his wrist. She was about to cry now. She doesn't want him to leave. She pulled him closer and closer. Naruto inhaled and then exhaled. He created a little small fire. It was written with words.

"I love you"

Only three words. Three words that can describe so many feelings in it. She touched it and it was flow around her body. Her body was now glowing. She could feel the warm. The warm that he gave her. She love the way how it feel. She just about to sleep but she noticed that Naruto was about to leave. She shouted.

"W—Wait! Don't go! Stay here with me tonight! Please..."

It was too late for her. His body turned into a cherry blossom with many leaves. She watched him with a shocked. She never think that he would leave so soon. She stared at the leaves. It looked so peaceful, just like him.

The words before he left was.

_'Meet me there...that place that filled with our memories...'_

"Okay, I'll meet you at that place, if you want to. So...Wait for me…my love"

Thank you again for everyone who continue to read my story. Well for the "This is the end" I think that it was good yet. So I discontinue that story. :(

Anyways please REVIEW!

(I will updated it slower than before. Because of the damn homeworks! '_')

See you until next time. Don't forget to REVIEW!


	11. Author's updates so far

**Author's updated so far.**

So everyone. I wrote 10 chapters so far. For the future chapters (don't know when) :P _What do you think the story should end?_ I already have the plan in my mind. I just want everyone's opinion.

Also if you guys want to request anything. You can **REVIEW** and leave the plan, so I can keep it in mind. I love everyone's **REVIEW**. Even bad or good, I can accept that. Well I want to make other stories after I finish this. _What do you think of the story right now?_ Leave a **REVIEW**

I like Naruto protecting Sakura. :P Maybe contain death just like this one. I won't update fast enough. Slower…. I hate those homeworks! Anyways I love everyone. :) I got inspired by my friends to wrote the story. I will continue to write the story. Please cheer me up! :) =~=


	12. Chapter 11

**chapter 11**

Sakura ran toward to the place he wanted her to meet. She did not know that Sasuke also went to that place. The only thought that came up in her mind was Naruto. She wanted to know how did he get here. He better had a good explanation for this, or else she would punch

him. She want to confess her feelings for him, but she just can't. She can't say it, because she still did not prepare for this yet. She just need time.

_'Finally…I meet you once again. I'm so happy.'_ she thought.

There she was. Their training ground, when they were kids. The place that they always played and trained. She waited for him. She noticed that someone was behind the tree. She grabbed her kunais in her pocket, ready to fight.

"Hey, Sakura." Sasuke said. He also waited here for a while now.

Sakura keep her kunais away. Suddenly Naruto appeared infront of them. He was just like his father— yellow flash.

"Hello, Nii-san and Haruno-chan."

They ran to him and hugged him. Sakura was crying and Sasuke, who was now shaking and tears falling down. Tears of happiness. Naruto just comfort them. He let them sat on the ground. His body was now soak, because of the tears.

"Haha..you both make me soak." Naruto said.

"Sorry..."

"Naruto, how did you get here?" Sasuke asked. As a brother, he wanted to show everyone that he was a great brother, friend, and also a ninja. He wanted to gain respect just Naruto. But he just being so far away from him— not knowing the painful.

"Well….I did not meet my parents or anyone. I met only the Sage and his two beloved sons."

"Why did you see them?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." he said but Sakura knew that he knew something, something he does not want to tell.

Naruto noticed something. He saw Sakura and Sasuke shivering from the cold. They wear only kimonos, so it was freezing for them. He then created a small fire. The fire covered their body. They felt warm.

"So you saw us shivering, just as I thought." Sasuke said.

"He he, I known you both for so long. How could I not noticed it. I still did not answer the question. I will explain it, but I need you both to touch my hands." Naruto said as he lend his hands.

"Okay, but trying not to do stupid things…" Sakura said.

"…." Sasuke stayed silence.

They both touch his hands. He just disappeared in a yellow flash. They opened their eyes again. They knew that they were here before.

"Naruto…Isn't this place…where you talked to us last time? Before you disappeared." Sakura said. The memories sure still haunt them. It was such a horrible scene.

_'Don't you dare…Don't you dare leave me….'_

_**'I want…to see your…smile…'**_

She gasped. The fear about losing him again. If that happen, she would cry and cry. She can't live without him. She shook her head.

_'Just forget about that event. It was too much. Just smile— smile for him. The confession…aaarrrrggg what is this all about. So many thoughts.'_

"Is there something wrong, Haruno-chan?" He asked her.

"Everything's okay, Naruto. Just thinking about…that event…" She said but Naruto walked to her, and grabbed both of her shoulders. He lifted her chin up, and to stared into her eyes.

"Look, Haruno-chan. It's not your fault that I'm dead. It was my decision really. Don't think or blame yourself for this. You too, nii-san. I've done that to protected the world— the ninja world. I want to see everyone's happy, smiling, and acting such childish. So please…think of what I'm saying right now. Don't blame….Please do this for me…"

"Naruto..It's hard to be happy...I can't live without you." Sakura said.

Both of them stared into his eyes, knowing that he was serious. He did not want them or anyone to be sad. Just because of his sacrifice. They laid down on the ground. They started to talked. But now Naruto was still keeping his secret— secret that they still don't know.

_'Should I tell them? Maybe other time…if I still have chances.'_ he thought.

_'At Konoha'_

All the children played with the flowers that were falling from the sky. They were happy. Only for one child. Konohamaru. He was still depressed of the shocked and still recovering.

_'So you are still here with us. Why am I all alone. Naruto nii-chan. Please come back. Back to everyone.'_

Asuma patted his head. He turned around and his eyes were starting to watering. The tears started to falling down his cheeks. Asuma embrace him. He was alive. Naruto revived everyone that had died. Some of people like Jiraiya, Dan, Nawaki, did not want to come back. Because it might change the history.

_'At Kakashi's place'_

Kakashi sat there at the team 7 old training ground. He stared at the log, the log that Naruto once tied with it. He was a ninja so he did not want to show emotion infront of anyone. But now he was alone. He let the tears fall. He noticed the flowers.

"Ah…Cherry blossoms, represent Sakura. It's really you, Naruto. The one who love Sakura the most. Even in death, you still watching over us."

It was such peace. So comfortable. He let himself drift off into a nap. He rest against a tree. He cry until the tears dried out.

_'At Minato and others' place'_

"Why are you here?"

The man slowly walked. The man slowly showed himself. They were Ashura, Indra, and the Sage.

"I'm here for an explanation."

"Just start the explanation!" Kushina shouted.

"Please calm down, Kushina." Mikoto said.

"Where is our son?" Fugaku asked.

"Your son, Naruto is in the village right now. He needed to talk to them for a little bit. Then he will be back. But..."

They confused and let the Sage explained. They gasped. Kushina almost faint. Minato shook the sage, and shouted.

"Lord sage! Please take me to him now!"

"..."

_'Back to Naruto'_

They laughed and tears of happiness just rolling down. Sasuke asked him one question. Then from funny turned into serious.

"Why are you here?"

Naruto laid there. He silent. But Sakura shook him and started to worry. He did not speak anything. He said only one word.

**"Dead"**

Then everything started to turned black for him. Naruto was drifted off to unconsciousness. His body was shaking, and some of the place were bleeding. They worried, Sakura started to heal him. But something blocking her chakra.

"Naruto!"

'No...not again...please...'

Well another chapter. Phewww **REVIEW!** Please I need it.

**Why did Naruto bleeding? And what is the secret?**

I'll try to make it more complicated. :P

WELL REVIEW! AND SEE YOU UNTIL NEXT TIME :)


	13. Chapter 12

Hello! I don't have anything to write so...**ENJOY and REVIEW.** Anyways if **THE ONE** who read this chapter, please read at the end of the story. I wrote something if you want to read it. **(Just about the request)**

**Chapter 12**

"Naruto!"

Sakura rushed beside him and carefully examine him. She does not want him to be hurt anymore. When she tried to open his jacket, he was suffering. She can't do it. Sakura let Sasuke do his job for putting him down, or else he would scream.

Sasuke just stared at him. Stared with confusion and anger. Why did Naruto not telling him or Sakura, when he was there. He wiped his sweats away.

"Baka…." that what's all she could said after seeing the wound. The wound that got from the war— the wound he had protected her. It was still there. She understood now that if he was in the real world he would get the injuries, that killed him. Now she needed to heal him. She just need to do.

_'Sa..kura-chan…it's no use….I'm dying…'_

She gasped from the thought. The thought of he was dying for the second time. She can't let that happen. Not until she heal these wounds.

_'Please..not now. Don't give up now…let me fix my mistakes. I just want to be with you.'_

Sakura can't stopped crying. She had cried since she thought of Naruto dying again. It hurt her so much. Suddenly a hand touched her face.

"Naruto! How are your feeling? Are you hurt?"

Naruto shook his head and tried to sit up. But the wounds in the stomach and chest were really hurt. He grabbed his chest and stomach. He continue to cough. Sasuke knew he was still badly injured, and saw he was touching his wounds. He stopped him and laid him once again on the ground.

"Naruto…listen you still badly injured. So please just take a rest." He said. He can't bear to see anyone hurt again.

Sakura noticed that Naruto was sweating too much and his face was very pale. Almost a ghost. She touched his forehead and quickly jolted.

"Sasuke-kun, he had a really high fever. Do you any of ice or water style jutsu? It maybe can help."

He shook his head. It definitely means no. She was in a dangerous situation now. She did not know what to do. She just need him. Wanted to know that he was still fighting. She stroked his hair.

Suddenly the place began to shake and the dark covering his body. She hold him tight, buried his face in her shoulder.

"Wha— Don't take him away from me!"

The moment right after that. His hand slip away from her face. After that, the time had stopped for them. Everything was turning all black. They opened their eyes and saw that Naruto was gone. Gone.

_'At Minato and others' place'_

Minato listened to the sage. He shouted at him and shook him. Kushina grabbed his shoulders, trying to stop him from the actions. Minato was now impatience. Itachi also about to burst out shouting in anger.

"How could you! How could you send my brother to that situation? You also know how hurt he is and you're still let him go?! Answer me!" Itachi burst out, with everyone's shock. The sage sighed.

"It's just his decision."

"I will save my brother. Bring me to him, now!" He said.

"I'm sorry…Naruto was dying now, even he's here with us. He will die and disappeared. We would never see him again."

Itachi was fully lost into anger. He grabbed the sage by his neck and shouted.

"You! Take-me-to-him. Do you here me?!"

"I can't, I'm sorry."

Itachi was on his knees in despair. He can't save or even see him. He was crying and shouting.

"Damn it...damn it!" he shouted all the time. His eyes suddenly became mangekyō sharingan. The eyes was full with fear of losing his precious person. He does not want to face like that again. Ever again. When he was in the Akatsuki, he was thinking about his killings. Killing his own parents. Leaving his brothers alone.

"Itachi! Calm down, don't let your anger control you."

"I'm trying!" The only thought he could think was.

_'Please be safe…'_

_'At Sasuke and Sakura's place'_

They watched and looked around for him. But he was no where to be found. Sakura punched the ground, again and again in helplessly. She was about to punch another but Sasuke caught her.

"Sakura, calm down. We're gonna find him, I promise." He said. This Sasuke was different. So much different. Not an emotionless and killing intent ninja. He was helping and have feelings. This Sasuke was much more better than Sasuke in the past.

"Ok…" That's all she could said. They shocked when they saw their body started to disappeared.

"Wha— what is this?" she said.

The two necklaces were shining bright. Sasuke grabbed it and looked at it. He held it onto his chest. He slowly opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around Sakura as a friend.

"It's okay, we're gonna be alright. Don't worry." he said.

_'We're gonna be okay. He still with us, I can feel him. So there's no need to be worry of that…I hope.'_

_'At somewhere.'_

Naruto who just awake from unconsciousness. He was trying to opened his eyes, but feeling the pain that cause him, made him shut his eyes. He touched his wounds and it was so much pain. He does not want to be in this situation, but in order to protected the ones he loved. He can sacrificed for them.

"Ahhh….so hurt. By the way where are Haruno-chan and Sasuke nii-san. *cough*"

He was still coughing up blood. He also panting heavily. He tried to stand up but was about to fell backward again. Until someone caught him.

"Naruto! Are you alright? What happened?!"

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled.

"Ah…Tou-san….*cough*..I'm glad I finally got to see you…*cough*"

Others were running to them. Kushina held him onto her lap.

"Why the wound won't be heal? If you are already died, the wound would still be heal." Fugaku said.

For Itachi, he sat beside him and looked at him. He looked in a shame that he can't help anything. He was too far to reach him. To save him. He did not prevent this from happening.

Naruto's coughs were even louder and even worse. He coughed so much blood and the wound would not stop bleeding. He was struggle for breathe and it was even harder when Minato was freaking out. Minato walked to warded the Sage and grabbed his neck. He fully lost himself into anger now.

"Why did you let him go?! These wounds were even worse by second. Tell me what to do! Please…I want to save my son…" He even can't said it clearly. His sobs were louder by a minute.

"Minato…."

_'Please…let me save my son…let me be with him.'_

_'In Konoha'_

Tsunade who was sitting on the chair in the hokage mansion. She looked out the window. She saw so many people were playing and enjoying the festival. She was glad they were all happy. She still in recovering from the lost of Naruto, the Rokudaime of the Konoha. She was reaching for her cup of tea. But the cup broke in a scratch. She knew something unusual was happening.

_'Wait..Is this means something bad about to happen?'_

She suddenly relaxed her body onto the chair in somehow uneasy feeling. But Ino rushed in her office and shouted.

"Tsunade-sama, We're found Sasuke and Sakura unconsciousness in the team 7 training ground!"

Tsunade was now sure something was happened to them.

"Lead me the way, Ino."

_'At Kakashi's place'_

Kakashi was now trying to enjoy the festival. He was talking with everyone. Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Yamato, and all the ninjas. Someone said that Kakashi would be the Nanadaime, the seventh hokage. But he would not be. He does not want to be in his place, Naruto's place.

"Kakashi-san! Something bad happened. Sasuke and Sakura were unconsciousness and were in the hospital now. We're found them at the training ground." Shizune ran to him.

"Bring me to them, hurry!"

_'At the hospital'_

Sakura woke up another day later. The festival was over and she was confused. When she woke up she shouted.

"Naruto!"

She saw no one. No one. She then heard the door was opened and someone was walking in. It was none other than Kakashi.

"Sakura, explain to me everything. Everything, every details. I wanted to know what happened."

"Okay…."

_'I hope you're okay now, Naruto. I want to see your face again…Naruto'_

Well how's that? Good or bad? Need to improve? I really don't know how to continue to write next chapters, because I need to connect the story together. Hope you understand what I wrote. :P

Please **REVIEW!** I don't understand how to really make you **REVIEW** for me, but it's okay. I just want your opinion that's all. Well I'm hoping that I could update it more faster. T^T

If anyones want to request anything, you can **request** through my gmail. or request me through **REVIEWS**. I'm appreciate it very much to write it. **Remember just request and REVIEW .** See you until next chapter. :) Please support me or maybe cheer me up! Just hoping...


	14. Chapter 13

Well hello everyone! How were all the chapters that I was updated before. REVIEW about it.

You can also make a predictions too. Everything you write, I want it through gmail or REVIEW.

I'm now available for requests.:) Please you can request me.

Well ENJOY and REVIEW.

**Chapter 13**

_'At Minato and others' place'_

Minato and Kushina hugged Naruto's body tight as others were watching sadly. Naruto was saying something very quiet.

"…hahh…Tou-san…kaa-san…nii-san…Fugaku and Mikoto san…I love you..see you soon…"

"No…"

"It's okay…I will see you soon…Don't…w-wo-r-ry…"

That was his last breathe on them and his body was gone. Gone to another place. Kushina hugged the body tight even she knew he was about to be gone. They were with him even his last moment. His body disappeared by the light.

_'At Kakashi's place'_

As Kakashi listened to her about what happened, Sakura started to cry. It's just happened right infront of her eyes. This time she had a chance to save him, but she let it go. Kakashi gasped and asked.

"Sakura, Is it true? Naruto is alive?"

She shook her head. She can't say anything now. If she think too much from this or him, she could goes shock. She loved him, everyone all knew. It's hard to lose someone you loved and then he's back. Then he left you again.

_'Maybe I should visit Sasuke.'_ Kakashi thought. As he thought Sakura already felt asleep and the darkness slowly take over her. He looked at her and gave her a small smile. He left. He needed to ask Sasuke for this.

_'Room 123…124….125…ah! There it is! Room 126.'_

Kakashi slowly opened the door and found no one. No one. He found a note on the bed. He read it and knew where he was. He quickly rushed out the door, and it made the note flew to warded the wind, and landed on the ground.

**_'Dear anyone who read this note,_**

**_I'm Uchiha Sasuke, brother of Namikaze Naruto. I lived through life with the pain that can't be erase. He died. But I saw and talked to him just yesterday. The day that had a festival. I saw him and I thought that it was an illusion. I touched him and I felt him that he was real. Personality, acting, and every feelings he had done towarded me. IT felt so real. But I can't protect him when I had a chance. I was useless than ever. Can't protect even his own brother. Why do they all called me precious Uchiha? I guess I leave would be the best to return his favor…Farewell._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_The last Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke of Konoha._**

_'At Sasuke's place'_

Sasuke was standing infront of the Uchiha compound. He packed everything he needed and ready to leave. But before he leave, he will visited one place. He went to his house and watched every rooms and things. He remembered all the things he had done with everyone.

"Naruto…I know you're still here with me. If you here me, I'm saying…I'm sorry."

He remembered when Itachi used fingers flick on his forehead. Now he knew where he got that from. He chuckled lightly. Another thing that he loved was when Naruto and himself introduced to Sakura. That's when team 7, no not only team. Family got together.

Naruto was acting not like himself. He's acting like he was an idiot but he's not. He did not want anyone to made him felt even worse that the monster was better than the precious Uchiha. That thought made him angry. He was about to punched the wall, but he saw a picture. The picture of them.

"Ah…This picture. I never knew that it would still be here."

The picture of their family. Itachi patted on Naruto and his head. With Fugaku and Mikoto beside them. He smiled but the smile disappeared. When he was a kid, his future was to protected everyone. But he had no one. Itachi killed the entire clan except Naruto and him. Then Naruto died because he was useless.

"Are you disappointed in me? Is this really is the only way? Please somebody tell me…I can't live without you guys."

Sasuke was crying and sobbing. His tears was like waterfall that never end. Then he saw three people, no five people were waving their hands. They were smiling? Why would they?

He slowly walked toward them to see who were they. He just shocked that they were…his parents, Minato, and Kushina. He ran up to them and hugged as hard as he could.

"I missed you…."

Fugaku just patted his head and said.

"I'm proud to have a son like you, Sasuke." Those words that were said in the past. Words that he wanted to listened from his own father were now real.

"Sasuke…no matter what will happen or what decision will you pick. I will always love you, so please don't ever think of how much I or we love you." Mikoto said.

Itachi was the only one person that still did not say anything. Itachi stepped forward and hugged him.

"You and Naruto are the best brothers ever and no one can replace you too."

Sasuke looked down when he heard the word "Naruto". He turned to MInato and Kushina's way and apologized to them that he broke and betrayed him.

"I'm sorry that I did not helped him, save him, and being there when he needed me the most. I'm really sorry…"

Minato shook his head. He knew that Sasuke will said this. Somehow he was on his knees and made sure that Sasuke was looking into his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, I know that it's not your fault. The sage was here with us moment ago. Itachi and I lost control. Our's anger was rising and over limit. Itachi was using his sharingans. It's not your fault really."

"Speaking of Naruto. Do you know where he is, Sasuke?" Fugaku asked him.

"I…saw him in Konoha and then he was bleeding and panting heavily. He got the wound from the war too. It was worse than before. Sakura and I talked to him and then he disappeared. The only thing I can remembered was I woke up in the hospital."

"Our time is up, Sasuke. I hope you make your decision soon." They smiled and gone.

_'I love you all…family…'_

At that, he returned to reality. He began to think one last time that is this what he want? After a talk with them made him more uneasy. He should asked Sakura about this but she is still unconsciousness.

_'At Naruto'_

Naruto woke up and felt that his wound still did not heal by time yet. He used all of his strength to tried to stand up. He still felt a lot of pain. He looked around and he did recognized the place. The place where the bijuus and himself met.

"Where am I?"

He coughed and barely walked. He could walked but he wasn't that steady. He saw a young man, so he called up.

"Um…excuse me, where am I?"

When the man turned around, he knew where the clan he was because of the symbol at the back. He was…an Uchiha. Why would an Uchiha be here? He was so confused. Not knowing what to do.

"You must be Namikaze Naruto. I'm waiting for you."

"Yes, and who are you? I know that you're an Uchiha, but at least tell the name." Naruto said.

"…..Shisui.."

Naruto eyes widened. He knew that Shisui was one of the most powerful Uchiha who can use the sharingan so well. He said that he wanted to see him. Why would he?

"So…What do you want to talk about, Shisui nii-san?"

_'At Sakura's place'_

Sakura was still in the one of the hospital's room. She looked out the window and somehow her feelings tell her that something was about to happen. She rested her head on the pillow. She just let her feelings out for days already, since that event.

_'Naruto…Where are you?'_

Then it came the knock sound on the door. She said.

"Come in."

The nurse came in her room. The nurse was checking her, if she was been mentally or physical damage or not. But at least she did not have any. The nurse said that she can check out now, because she was healthy and nothing was wrong with her. She nodded and then dressed herself in usually clothes.

She went back to her home and she sat down on her bed. She just looked at the picture. The picture they were taking a few years ago. She looked at it and it made her emotional. She missed him—a lot. She did a mistake, no twice in a row. She did not confessed her feelings, either tell important things to him. Why she was always too late?

"I love you. I always will and nothing will change my mind. I will find you and I will finally confess about my feelings that was hidden by years."

"I know that through days that we needed to be without you. It made us so sad and depressed, you know. I visited your grave everyday and talked to you. I just hoped that you're still here with me. I love you. My secret love…"

She said that and went back to sleep. She just woke up and saw all of his friends. Well I mean all of his buddies. The bijuus. They were waiting for her.

"Hello Sakura."

"Oh, I..hello."

It's like she cannot bare to see their faces. They were all his best friends, pals, and buddies. She can't say that she once failed again. Failed again as a lover, that can't save him. Even he was in your hands, your capable hands. Minato should not have let her be with him, if he did not trust her. But he did trust her. He trust her as a another daughter. She just failed...failed.

"Sakura, are you alright? Is there anything you want to say?" Matatabi asked.

She shook her head as no. She could not looked into their eyes. Kurama can't watched this anymore, so he used one of his finger to lifted her chin up. She confused.

"It's okay Sakura. Let it all out. I know that you are still sad. You don't have to be strong infront of everyone and hide your feelings. Just let it out."

Those words made her heart tremble. She was shaking with loud sobs. She cried and cried until her tears dry. The bijuus watched her helplessly. Kurama just comfort her that Naruto would not want this.

_'Naruto..you come back to me please...just please come home...'_

How was it? Good or bad? REVIEW

You can request me anything throughout gmail or REVIEW. :)

I'm still waiting for all the requests.:P

Just talk about your opinions about how you want me to make me do another story(outline). Or maybe predictions about the future chapters.

Well see you and REVIEW for me please...


	15. Chapter 14

Hello! I updated again :)

Anyways REQUEST and REVIEW! these are the two things I really want.

WELL ENJOY!

**Chapter 14**

Sasuke must have come with a decision. It was now at night. He wasn't quite sure if someone was watching him or not, either with the decision. He just needed to do with all his heart. He stared at the sky and there was only three stars. Three stars that he was usually watched with Naruto and Sakura.

"…..."

Sasuke was about to stepped outside the village main door, but he sensed someone behind the bush. He stopped and stood there, not moving. If he moved, the one that was watching him might make a move.

Somehow he knew this person. His feelings told him that this person won't harm or kill him. He used his rinnegan that was combined with sharingan to noticed who was this person. He got the rinnegan when he was about to die at the war.

"You can come out now….Kakashi."

Kakashi surprised a little bit, but he already knew that Sasuke was using the rinnegan. He just walked out from the bush and looked at him. He looked at him and tried to see his next move.

Sasuke was staring at him. He knew why Kakashi was here. That's mean he read the note in his room. But did not expected to be Kakashi.

"Sasuke…You don't have to this. I mean Naruto would not want this, you know. So..come with us and we will make you feel better."

Sasuke smiled at him. He put his backpack off his back and walked to him. Kakashi smirked and pulled out the headband from his pocket, and put it on his head. Sasuke just stopped and noticed that it was his old headband.

"That's suit you more, Sasuke. Konoha will always our home."

Sasuke was more happy. HIs formal teacher, no, his teacher was now talking with him. After all he had done to him, to them. They were still care for him.

"Yeah…Our home."

Kakashi then patted his head and walked back to the village.

* * *

_'At Sakura's place'_

Sakura was now with all the bijuus. She had a talk with them for a while now. Kurama the nine tails that was with Naruto all the time was asking her for help. He asked her a question. A question about him.

Sakura was surprised that the mighty nine tails was asking her a question. Sh listened to him. When he motioned his name, it made her really afraid and sad.

"Sakura, do you think he will be back again? I mean will he come back to us."

Sakura's mind was all over the place. She think of the answer. She did not know what to say to them. She knew that they were having a hard time especially Kurama about his death. But if she answer them, they might be more happier.

"Yes…I do believe that he will come back to us. You'll see Kurama. Naruto promised that he will come back and he never break his promise."

She said and put one her true smile. They saw that she believed and that's all they want to know. Naruto love her with all of his heart, so he would not break his promise.

_'Yeah…If she believed, we will also. Come back soon, Naruto.'_

After that she was in her room once again. She sat down on her bed and was about to cry again. She missed him. She took a shower and then went to sleep. She was dreaming. A dream of him, Sasuke, and her.

* * *

_At Naruto and Shisui's place'_

Naruto was still surprised that Shisui was with him. He also confused about why wanted to see him. Shisui started patted his shoulder and said.

"Naruto, there's something you should know about Uchiha. It's really important to you."

Naruto gulped and listened carefully for details. He did not understand why he needed to be talking about Uchiha. Still he sure would listened.

"You saw many kinds of sharingan already right?"

Naruto nodded. Sure he saw a lot already. Sasuke nii-san, Madara, Itachi, Obito, Kakashi-sensei, and even Fugaku. For the rinnegans, he saw for Sasuke nii and Madara.

"Okay. Naruto, who's sharingan you afraid the most?"

"Sasuke nii-san, Madara, and…you."

Shisui laughed. He never thought that Naruto would afraid of him. He knew that Naruto was thinking like why would he asked him something like that. Well if he was Naruto, he would think like that too. Now he had a serious face.

_'Did he eat something weird? He some kind of weird person. Laugh and then serious, really? I never thought that Shisui would be like weird...'_ Naruto thought.

"Naruto, I will marked some kind of a seal jutsu on your body. You were with Itachi and Sasuke a lot, didn't you?"

"Yes, but why you need to marked something on me? I mean well I had a seal of Kurama already. What is the jutsu will do on me, Shisui nii-san?"

"You will know it somehow. I will tell you later, Naruto." He said then he shouted.

"Uchiha technique: Sealing sharingan jutsu!"

Then Naruto fell to his back but Shisui caught him. He smirked and carried the boy on his back and went to his place. Naruto got a marked that looked like a sharingan on his chest. He knew that the boy was talented just like him, but also he was acting childish. He almost like him, when he was a kid.

_'You will know your power soon, Naruto. The power that came from hard-working and the power that you got even in the beginning. Just like me really.'_

* * *

_In Sakura's dream'_

Sakura was standing infront of his grave with Sasuke. She was crying. But they saw someone was sitting behind the grave. She went to looked and she found him, unconsciousness.

"Naruto!"

But he was different. He had a black hair, but others all looked just like him. Whiskers, blue eyes, and a foxy smile. This is him no matter how much he changed.

**"Ah…*pant*…"** That's what he only do. Panting and sweating. He can't speak anything. His eyes gazed all over. He was so tired.

"Naruto, don't worry we will bring to the hospital. Hang on okay?" Sasuke said. He was worried. Too worried and cannot keep his calm.

Naruto was already passed out and Sasuke was carried him on back. They were on their way to the hospital, but the attackers were blocking them. Sasuke put Naruto down and laid him beside a tree. They easily take them off. One of the attackers was using its last strength and stabbed the katana through Naruto's lungs, stomach, and made a scratch on his right eye.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

"You…" Sasuke growled in anger.

"YOU! I will KILL you for messing with my brother!"

He performed a chidori and it was all the way through the enemy's chest. The attacker fell and then died. He quickly on his knees to see how was his brother. He was even worse. Worse condition.

"Stay awake, bro!

_'I'm sorry that I did not see that ninja. I did not looked them. I was even underestimate them because I got the power of sharingan.'_

Naruto shook his head slowly. He stared at them.

**"..."**

Naruto was saying something, but they can't hear him. Naruto's heartbeat got slower and slower by minute. She knew and tried to heal him, but Naruto pulled her into a kiss. A kiss that was really passionate. Her tears was falling. She noticed that he was exhaled and then no more. His hand fell from her face. The rise and fall of his chest. Now she got panicked. Sasuke was now squeezing his hand, but his hand and all of his body got cold and was so, so pale.

"Naruto! Stay with us! Sakura, do something, quick! Heal him, Pump his heart, anything! Just...don't let him die so easily.

Sakura was now focused on him. Sasuke's words made her know what to do. She pumped his heart and she locked her lip on to his cold lip. She was doing this for a while now, but still there was no signal about he was going to wake up.

"Naruto…Naruto!…Naruto!"

His heartbeat gone. Gone.

* * *

She woke up, crying. She was checking where was she. She was in her room. She was glad that it was only a dream.

_'Thank god…It's a dream. It felt so real…'_

She did not know that someone was watching her through out the window. The person had a sad face. The person went back to the village and thinking something.

_'Sakura...Don't stick to the past too much...'_

She sweating so much. She was crying heavily. She pulled her necklace off and looked at it. It made her felt so warm. She just laid there. Waiting for him….She will wait for him no matter what will happen. She knew he will come back to her…Somehow she knew.

* * *

_'At somewhere'_

Two mysterious people were walking and looking at the village. The village that they wanted to destroy it so much. They needed to wait for a perfect moment and then fully attack. They wearing a hood.

"We'll see you soon, Konoha. All the ninjas. We will destroy it."

* * *

How's that? Good or bad? REVIEW please

I'm doing this for a while now. Really I was thinking that if no request is coming, I will still open it.:)

REVIEW please...


	16. Chapter 15

Hi guys! I'm sorry that I update it too slow. :( I was doing homeworks, a bunch of homeworks.

Well REVIEW, REQUEST, AND ENJOY! :)

**Chapter 15**

It was in the morning. Sakura who woke up just a few minutes ago. She had a dream, no, a nightmare. It felt so real. Is this somehow a signal for telling something? After the war had end, Tsunade made her the head of the medic. She was doing her job everyday. When she saw the injuries, she afraid that she might not be able to save them. That thought scared her from doing her best.

Tsunade came in. Sakura was surprised. She thought that Tsunade was still doing her job at the mansion.

"Sakura, you need a rest. Go home and relax. Can you do this for me?" Tsunade said in serious tone.

Sakura nodded and also when she was about to stepped outside. She heard a voice that came from Tsunade, she was saying.

"Also….Move on….."

Sakura continue to stared at the wall and just walked toward her home. She wanted to ignore those words, but it made her really nervous. She really needed him beside her. She can't live without him. She knew that Tsunade was only trying to comfort her.

* * *

Really she still did not go home yet. She was walking to the training ground. She saw Sasuke and Kakashi were training together. She giggled a little bit.

"Let's take a break, Sasuke." Kakashi suggested.

They sat but until there noticed Sakura. She was gone. She walked to the grave. She wanted to visited him. It was her favourite place to go when she felt lonely or thinking about something. She will talk to him, even he wasn't there. She will talk to him.

"Naruto, I want you here with me, did you hear me? Really just a moment ago, I went and saw Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei were training. I really did not expect that Sasuke-kun will ever train with Kakashi-sensei."

Her feelings controlled her. She fell for her emotions. She did not understand. She thought that she already get over this, but why she still stick with the past. She looked down at the grave. She saw a note.

'Huh? A note? From who?' That's what she thought. She opened it and she read.

**Hello Naruto, my brother,**

**Do you know I really feel lonely. So lonely without you. It's just like my life died with you. Really when I saw you at the festival, it made my mind finally clear and lovely. But you left me again. Well I really hope that you will come back to me, to Sakura. My smile and my life had already end from the start without you, my brother. Sakura also send you a note yeah? I felt so sorry to her. Well, Sakura took pretty a hard time even now to took your death. It affects everyone. I just hope that you will come back soon. Come home.**

**From your brother, Sasuke.**

Sakura read it and put the note back down on the grave right beside her. She looked at the grave, and it was shining bright under the sunset. She gave a small smile.

"Naruto, I really miss you. It was only like days but I feel like it was years already. Are you happy? Are you watching us? I know it was really stupid to say this right now, but confession that I have for you is really important. I just missed the chance to tell this to you."

She walked out and about to leave. She glanced back once more time. She was really, really wanted to see him badly. Someone said that she once was about to kill herself, but was stopped by Sasuke.

By the wind, she heard someone saying. She heard but did not see anyone. It was very quiet sound. She thought she was crazy but it just, felt so real.

_'….Be happy….'_

* * *

_'At Shisui and Naruto's place.'_

Shisui was looking at Naruto who was still unconsciousness and was really in pain. His wounds were badly injured. He was expected this from Madara. He hoped, Naruto would woke up soon.

"Nnnggggg" Naruto was waking up with a pain throughout his whole body.

Shisui quickly grabbed by his both wrists and made Naruto calm down. He wanted to tell Naruto something. He knew that Naruto will not give him full attention because of his wounds.

"Naruto, for the seal I put it on your chest. I know that it feel like burning up, but you need to go through this. The seal is about the sharingan and—"

"Wait….I can use Sharingan?" Naruto asked with excitement.

"Wait…Listen to me. The sharingan seal jutsu is a jutsu that will help you control the power of the sharingans. I really can't say you can use. But it's just like…you can use the ability similar to sharingan."

Naruto was very excited. He ran around and noticed that he did not know where he was. He shouted.

"Where…am….I?!"

_'This kid got talent but his mind still like a child.'_ Shisui thought and it really made himself felt bad because it's like he teaching a child right now.

_'At somewhere near Konoha.'_

Two men walked toward Konoha slowly. They were like miles away from the village. They talked and planned about how they were going to destroyed Konoha. They wasn't notice by anyone much. But they did not know that there were Asuma and Shikamaru there. They noticed that these men were kinda dangerous, so they reported back to the village.

_'We shall see you soon, Namikaze Naruto and also Konoha too.'_

* * *

_'At Hokage Mansion.'_

Tsunade who sat on her chair was looking out the window. Then someone rushed into her room shouting.

"Tsunade-sama! Someone said that there were two men who was near the village right now. They said that these two men were really get attention."

Tsunade waited and stared. She just wanted to looked at the moves first. Then she could know why they were here. They will here for good or bad. She just wanted to found out soon.

* * *

_'At Sasuke's place.'_

Sasuke was at his home. He was practicing his fireball jutsu. He stared at the reflection of him in the water. It really made him felt bad about himself. He once in the revenge path before, and he could not forgive himself for that. Then there was a knock on his door.

"Come in!" He said.

It was none other than Sakura. Lately she was visiting him and talked to him about Naruto. It was about him and he knew she still can't get over him. But he could cheer her up and to make her feel comfortable with him.

"Good evening, Sasuke-kun."

"So Sakura, what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"I…I had a nightmare about him."

Sasuke stared at her. He looked at her necklace which was pink like cherry blossom. It really represent her. But having a nightmare about the one they love was really terrible. Sakura continued to say.

"It's about you and me were visiting him at the grave. We saw someone with black hair, whiskers, and blue eyes. It's just like him. We about to made it to the hospital, when someone attacked us. He was unconsciousness and he got attacked to death. I…I afraid of that will happen, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke patted her back. He wanted her to relax. She got stress too much. He grabbed her wrist to made her look at something.

"Sakura, look at the sky."

It was a night. Peaceful, relax, and lovely. So many thoughts. Sakura looked amazed at how beautiful it was. There were three stars in the sky. She smiled. Those stars that Naruto was talking about in the past.

_'Flashback'_

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were sitting under the tree, looking at the sky. They were training together. They hold their hands. Naruto spoke.

"What if someone died and still watched over you?"

"…" Sasuke stayed silence. He did not know how to answer because he lost his family , but still left his brother. He happy that he still got his brother beside him.

"That was kind of pretty, Naruto. It may be true because someone you love still watching you." Sakura replied.

"Heh! If I die before you two, I just want you both to know how much I really love you. But I will try to stay with you as long as I could." Naruto said.

"No way, we will be together to an end. So don't say things like that again." Sasuke and Sakura said with confidence.

"Haha, okay. I promise!"

_'Flashback ends'_

Sakura and Sasuke looked at the sky one last time, and Sakura went home.

_'I hope she will go through this soon…'_ Sasuke thought.

* * *

_'At Minato's place'_

Minato and others were crying. They just can't bear to lose him. But Itachi sensed someone. Someone really familiar.

_'Wait…Who's chakra is this? It is so familiar.'_

Fugaku patted him on his head and gave him a small smile. Uchiha in the past were really wanted the power in their hands, but now they were different. Sasuke also changed. Naruto made him realized who he was.

"Dad, Mom, I will go somewhere first. I'll be back."

Then Itachi poof away. They were confused. He just left them there not telling anything.

Mikoto said with a sigh. "Like father, like son"

* * *

How's that? Good or bad? I really want to know how am I doing, so please please please and an hour later, please REVIEW…..T T

Sorry for the delay again. Well homeworks were in my mind and with the presentations also. **If someone want to request me anything or want to like comments, you can send to me through gmail ( ).**

Also I am doing an outline for the new story, so I probably late. :P

So see ya later! Hope I will update soon!


	17. Chapter 16

Hi again! I'm really sorry for this late delay. I got exams and fever.

But I got special thanks to: **The bomb**

** Kingdomheartsfan2  
**

** d36**

** JulietteDeValence **

** harin**

** DarkinocensDLT **

** KathyxDan**

Thank you all these people who reviewed my past chapters. Especially **Kingdomheartsfan2.** Also please **the bomb**, if you could sign up the fanfiction I would be so happy about it. Because I want to talk with you about my chapters more. So with now enjoy also please review. Sorry for the delay again.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_Sakura's POV_

I was sleeping in my bed again, with all the memories with him flows into my mind. I really scared to see Naruto die again twice, if the nightmare is true. As I was sleeping, tears started rolling down a drop then another, and another. I was shaking uncontrollable in my bed.

_'I…just shed tears again, like an inconsolable child….what a useless girl….'_ I thought then I slowly wiped my tears. I looked at the clock, and it was five in the morning. I felt like I couldn't sleep anymore, so I stood up and went shower.

After I finished, I went outside for a walk because of the uneasy feelings. I went to the hokage mansion to ask Tsunade-sama about something. When I got there, I heard so many voices in the room. Some were shouting and some were talking. I laid my ear on the door and listened to the conversation they were having, although I did not know who were inside the room in that moment, but it was somehow important.

"Tsunade, those two men that were reported to you, what do you think of them? What if they want to attack the village or make a destruction, what do you think would happen?" One of the woman said. I remembered that voice. It was one of the council, Homura. I knew that if she was there, the other two will be there. Then another sentence distracted my thought.

"If these two men were planning on attacking the village, we might be in danger. Also we lost our greatest weapon already." That sentence pissed me off. How could they said that? That moment I just wanted to burst into the room and punch them in the faces, just to let them realize how much they wrong. I can't do that even the anger was risen up in me, but the council had powerful laws. I tightened up my fist. Then a crashed was heard.

"You…You! Who do you think you are speaking with right now huh?! You are disrespecting the rokudaime of the Konoha! The greatest hokage in history and you just see him as a weapon? How dare you—" Tsunade shouted, but she didn't even got to finish that sentence but Danzo was infront of her with a sword to her neck. The desk was in half and broken. She glared at him in an intention of killing.

"Well, even I did not make it to the hokage, I can still kill you and replace yours, can't I? What a pity law. Student of Sarutobi and the Godaime hokage. The third was too weak with the law and with people. Kindness, No revenge, no killing, that was unacceptable. That's why the village was in danger for all it was now." Danzo finished.

The other two gulped, even me who was behind the door. I heard a word, but it was so quiet that I even barely heard it.

"Out….." She said.

"What did you just said? I can't hear you." Danzo said.

"GET-OUT!" She burst it out loud that could shaken the room. The atmosphere was so uncomfortable. After a few moments, they left. I thought that I should go in the room or not. But I had felt that I need to go in the room, so I went in. First thing I saw was all the woods and little pieces of the desk were gathered around the room.

"Um…Tsunade-sama, may I talk with you in private?" I asked her, unnoticed the tears that were falling down her master's cheek. I was unprepared for the tears and the sadness again. I heard that she was mumbling something.

"Naruto…"

I looked up at Shizune and she just shook her head. She left the room because it was private for me and Tsunade. I had confidence on asking the question.

"Tsunade-sama, do you think that Naruto would come back again?" I asked her. She stopped and looked straightly into my eyes. She saw curiousness in my eyes.

"I do think that he will come back, because he promised that he would achieve that promise. But he still have some thing to took care off right now, I guess." She said and had a little smile.

"I would guess that he is training with someone right now. That guys was a stubborn guy, but also cheerful. That's how he make all people understand about himself. Not because he was a demon that everyone hate, but as a ninja that everyone respect." I said.

"Tsunade-sama, they will attack the village or not?" I asked her and I can saw a little shocking in her eyes.

_'She listened to the conversation all the time….huh?'_ She had a little weird smirk and that made me nervous and scared.

"I really don't know Sakura, but you can visit Sasuke or maybe him. You still did not visit him today. Also please take Sasuke to some places, he locked himself in the house for long now, so I feel a little bit worry and you are the person left to talk with him." She said.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. Then I leave now." I said and walking toward Sasuke's house.

* * *

_'At Shisui and Naruto's place.' (Naruto POV)_

I never felt something this exhausting before. Fighting with the greatest ninja in the history and the one who was able to used sharingans the best ways. Known as Shisui of the teleportation. I fought him, trained with him, I started to feel that the seal he put on me started to disappear. I was confused. I could feel my strength, it was unnatural. Different from before.

"Ne, Shisui-nii why do I feel like this? It's unnatural." I asked him.

"Because you are gaining your new power, Naruto. So the power is called the Tetsugan. Tetsugan is the power that you can sense someone from really far away and you also…can copied someone's jutsu too. Your ability, power, listen, seeing, body, and the touching will be more complex." He said with a smile.

I heard like that and I thought that was awesome. I slowly closed my eyes and felt like some of the spirits and the livings were gathered in me. Dad, mom, haruno-chan, or even nii-san. I opened my eyes and looked at Shisui. I saw some of the spirit with the level and abilities beside him. It also wrote what is that person hate and made themselves weaker.

"Woah….." I said it in a long, long word.

"Naruto, would you like to see your eyes in the mirror?" he asked me. I wondered what happened to my eyes. I looked and then I saw that my eyes were red with the black mark in it. I looked down my arms and legs, my arms were wrote: Elements. My legs were wrote: the lightning thunder god.

I concentrated my chakra to my hands and the chakra were on each finger. Fire, wind, water, earth, and lightning. I looked at the description for Shisui and quickly performed something. "Fire style: Great dragon fire jutsu!" Shisui smiled and quickly dodged it.

"I see...you read my jutsus. Naruto, can you come here?" He asked me.

I walked toward him. He put a hand around my shoulder and whispered in my ear about something. I heard it clear, so clear. The thing that he told me was unbelievable. I can't believe it. Until someone shouted from an average distance.

"Naruto! Shisui!" A voice shouted.

I looked around and saw Itachi. I shouted back at him.

"Itachi-nii, how did you get here?"

He stopped and tried to take a catch his breath. After that he replied me back the question. "I sense someone here and it feels similar so I came here, but I never thought that it would be you guys." I knew that he was still shocked because he said it so fast that was quicken his breathe.

"Did tou-san know about this?" I asked, not wanting to let them worry. But instead Itachi shook his head. He suddened came up with a question. "What is the seal on you and what with your eyes?" I was about to say, but Shisui put a hand infront of me. "Itachi, you know about the secret Uchiha seal yeah?"

"What?! Are you crazy? I know that Naruto is a talent kid, but this seal might shorten his life even more! If he use too much, his chakra cells will damage and also his heart will stopping slowly and lack oxygen. He can die from this! I know that you will s—" Itachi didn't finish but Shisui stopped him and point him at me, who already unconsciousness. I guess I was exhausted that time.

"Let's just talk about this later, Itachi." Itachi could only sighed and put me beside him while I was sleeping.

* * *

_'At Sakura' (Sakura POV for sure.)_

I walked through the village after talking with Tsunade. I still angry and very disappointed with the council, but still I know that I can't stand a chance if I confront them. She said that Sasuke didn't go out for days now and it didn't surprise me at all. I'm still having a nightmare about Naruto. I knew that Sasuke might have something to talk to and I knew that it will be about Naruto.

'Sasuke-kun….' I thought. I'm infront of his house in five minutes and made a new record. Nevermind of that, then I knocked at his door waiting for him to open it. When he opened, the only I can see was his eyes were like a light bulb. His hair was a mess. He was so messy. "Oh Sakura, come in." he greeted me.

"Sasuke-kun, are you having some sort of personal problem? I noticed that you haven't go out of the house for days now. Do you have anything to release off your chest?" I asked him, knew that something bothering him.

"Well, I sensed a person, no, two people. One was Uchiha and another I did not know. I knew that they were heading here, at the village. Knowing those, they were strong, so strong that it made my body tremble and stopped. I can't move out off this place, or else the place I lived with my family will disappear." He said.

First I thought that he might have a mental problem through his brain. But it didn't. He was scared. I looked outside out of the window and saw a sunflower. It just like his smile. Naruto's smile because Naruto love them.

I stood up and began to search things. Things that Naruto used, like, or had with him. I saw a scarf with a picture. A picture he had with Sasuke and Itachi. But noticed that it had a scratch, like a kunai cut his eye. Just like Kaka-sensei.

"Sasuke-kun, what is th—" Not even got to finish. The explosion was heard. "BOOMMM!" It was in the village. We're in the East and we needed to get to the hokage mansion fast. Some one tried to attack and make a destruction. Only after the war end, another battle just started. Will the battle even end for this village.

"We need to get to the mansion fast!"

* * *

So that was for this chapter. Hope everyone enjoy and sorry that it was delay for long time now. I got fever last whole week. Last, last week I had exams. I'm really sorry for the delay, and I just hope that this chapter was enough for all of you. Also please review for me.

See you until next time! Maybe next or next next week. :P

**_From author: Kartoon_**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone! I've tried to update as fast as possible because I haven'y update it a long time now. Special thanks to Kingdomheartsfan2 that help me everytime. Don't forget to review, request, and enjoy too. Review please everyone. Enjoy and Request!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_Sakura POV_

I ran through the village with all around me had many alliances trying to seek where the enemies were. We all knew that these enemies were not easy to finish. They can attacked through inside the main part of the village which surprised me a little bit. I looked at Sasuke. He was trembling and shaking. He told me that his nightmare was about two men. Wait two men….

_'Is it those men who Tsunade-sama was talking about? Why Sasuke-kun dreamt about this? An Uchiha…Madara, Obito, those were the ones Naruto and Sasuke killed during the war.'_ I needed to see who were them. If I know, I might figure something out.

"Booommm!" The ground was shaking. Ninjas were screaming for help, running away. There was a colossal rock that was about to crush on me, but Sasuke pushed in time. Well I owe him now. I looked at the mansion and saw that Tsunade-sama was calling me and Sasuke.

"Sakura! Sasuke!"

I got there then I tried to catch my breathe. After panting because of running, I calmed my self down and asked my master about this situation of who were these men. What do they wanted?

"Sakura, these two men going to destroy our village for one reason. They needed his body. Naruto's body. I do not know what they want to do with him, but it's going to be about the kyuubi." She explained to me. I was shocked. If she said the truth that's mean…the graveyard!

"Wait…We need to get to the graveyard fast!" I shouted at them. They all nodded. All the rookie nine with Kaka-sensei and Tsunade. Tsunade gave us a SS classes mission right now. The mission was to protect the village and him. Kill them. "Now, GO!"

"Hai!"

I wondered around the houses and the fallen ninjas that were laying on the cold ground. Blood with dirt on the floor, it reminded me so much like that day. The day he had fall. I was running ahead of everyone. But a group of ninjas blocked our way. They started to shooting some of fire ball at us and Kaka-sensei started using his mudwall to block it. Then Ino-Shika-Cho stepped into the battle.

"Go ahead, we will finish this." Shikamaru gave a thumb up.

"Okay! Don't forget to follow us!" Kiba shouted at them.

I could feel that I am getting closer and closer by minute. After 10 minutes, an explosion was heard near the graveyard. I could feel something bad about to happen. I quickly paced up my speed. I saw the sign: The fallen heroes and ninjas.

There were two men there with some sort of hood that covered their faces. I could not see their faces. The most shocking for me was there was a hole in the place that buried Naruto. The body now was on one of the person's back. I couldn't controlled my anger anymore. I tightened my fist and started running toward this person and smashed on the ground hard. "Shannaro!"

"Haruno Sakura, Namikaze Naruto's love. Interesting power and also amazing strength. I wish he is here. If he's here, he could see his love death today." The man said looking at Naruto. I was angry and my blood was boiling. Who they think they were talking to?

"Don't talk about him like that!" I shouted.

"I'm sure I kill you for this! So Shut up!" Sasuke suddenly shouted. He finally got his fire up. We were all prepared for this battle, knowing that it would not end soon. Everyone will tired from this, they knew. They just knew.

"Such adorable…But…..I will destroy this body when I got a chance to!" The man said as he grabbed Naruto's neck and ready to throw.

"Stop it! Stop! If you even lay a finger on him. I'm sure I'll break every bone of yours!" I shouted with everyone support beside me.

"We will start…now!"

* * *

_'At Naruto and Shisui's place' Naruto POV_

I was regaining consciousness. My heart felt like it was broken. I hate it to feel this way. It felt like something bad happened at the village and I couldn't do anything and just wait here. I wanted to do something. I wanted to go back.

I tried to stand up but almost fell forward, but Shisui saw me just in time. He came and catched me right away. I grabbed his shoulder and regained my balance. I walked to Itachi and hugged him. It had been a while since I hug someone. Unnoticed the tears that were rolling down my cheek. I cried in his chest.

"I want..to go back to…everyone.." I cried as I sobbed.

Itachi stayed silent but Shisui smirked. "That's why I brought you here in the first place, Naruto. There is now a really dangerous situation in the village right now. I know that you can protect the village, so I will train you here because these two men were strong." He said which made me gasped for a moment.

"With everyone's help, I know that you going to success on winning against them. I believe in you." He smiled.

I nodded and started to panicked. What if something terrible is happening right now? What if someone die? What if…what if….so many questions were made in my mind.

"I knew that one of the enemies will revive you to fight your friends. You can remember the jutsu by your Tetsugan too. If I make a name for you, I will call you um….Naruto of the sensation. I won't make the best name for you because you have so many abilities in you. Even I can't even think of one, but now I call you like that." He truly smiled. The name made Itachi giggled a little bit.

"Um…Okay, so we need to wait. But I would like to go now." I asked him impatience.

He nodded then said "goodbye" he whispered about being be careful too. I knew what he was talking about. He was worried about my health but I can't care about that now. Light were around me and Shisui and Itachi's faces were blur now. I closed my eyes with a thought.

_'Wait for me everyone…I'm going there now…'_

* * *

_'Rookie nine's battlefield (Sakura POV Haha surely)_

I started punching them with my chakra fists, but they easily dodged it. Lee's team was having a hard time with the clones, the same with team Kiba. The clones they made were themselves. Only one already difficult and now there were like 6 more. 3 for each original two, Sasuke, I, and Kaka-sensei going to defeat. Until a man said something.

"Team 7…without Naruto. No one could save him. He might be disappointed by now. You guys are still low and weak. Cannot even protect their precious people." The thing was when I listened, I think that it true for somehow. I looked down then I felt I got punch. I flew to the big tree. Sasuke and Kaka-sensei were being blown away by the chakra.

"Wh-what with this powerful chakra?" I asked terrified voice.

Suddenly Sasuke ran up to them with Mangekyou sharingan. The enemies were busied with preparing the jutsu, so Sasuke pulled the hood down just to see who they were. When the hood were down. The thing was that I can't believe it. I really can't. Uchiha Madara and Yakushi Kabuto. But Madara was dead and Kabuto was no where to be found before. Weird.

"Ku ku ku, remember me? Sasuke-kun, Sakura-kun, and Kakashi-kun minus Naruto-kun, because he's dead. What a weak person. What do you think Sasuke-kun, my last experiment." Kabuto said.

I noticed that Sasuke was biting his lower lip and tightened his fist. He was glaring at them with such an intent to kill. They talked too far about Naruto. I stood up and prepared myself.

"We're going to use that jutsu, Kabuto. Maybe it's going to make them a little bit mind spacing." Madara said with such a confidence. I saw Kabuto putting his hands on the ground, and it made the ground shook hard that I almost fell.

"Revive: Namikaze Naruto!"

The body came out off the dust. The vision was clear for us now. I saw blond hair, blue eyes, and whiskers. I knew him, this person. Naruto. I needed to fight him? They used him as a tool for this. This was unforgivable! I stepped infront with my opened arms. I want him to ran toward me, to hugged me. But that would never come.

Sasuke grabbed my shoulder. He wanted to make me understand that Naruto was now not the same person. He was being used. I looked at Naruto, and I could see sadness in his eyes. Sadness that was being forced to do something against his friends. But Madara raised his hand up and pointed at us.

"Go, Naruto! Kill them!" Madara shouted.

But Naruto stood there. I saw some of the seal were appearing on his shoulders and legs. I knew that he was going to make a move. His eyes also changed color. He then appeared infront of me and with no time of attacking. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain he's going to give me. But instead I felt something warm. His arms around me, hugging me. Tears fell on me.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm here now, so don't worry." He whispered in my ears.

I hugged him tight, so tight. I cried in his chest with the joy. So happy that he was back now. Team 7 will be full again. He let go off me. He was on one knee and looking at me and turned to Sasuke. He smiled, truly smiled. "Let's go, everyone!"

Sasuke used his susano'o in order to attack Madara. He also have controlled it when he trained with Kakashi. The two of them kept haunting in his mind. He heard the word: Die...die...die all over the time. I knew because he was mumbling about it too. I had a nightmare too, but I let it all out so it wouldn't bother me. Sasuke and I stared at Naruto. He was infront of us. He showed a hand sign and made a Fire style: Fire dragon jutsu. He turned to look at me, but I saw a pair of red eyes.

Naruto turned away. It looked like he was calculating something in his mind. He was planning for battle. He changed. He had a katana at his back and also his clothes were all black with some of kanjis on them. Then his right arm glowed. It written: Elements. He flashed and appeared again behind them.

* * *

_'Naruto POV'_

I behind them now, I saw a little spirit beside each of the person. Beside Madara, it said all elements. For Kabuto, it said the experiment? I thought about it and understand that Sasuke needed to fight Kabuto. Madara...maybe needed to attack all of the powers. I smirked which made others all confused. I made a rasengan with one hand, then used a flying raijin level 2 on him. Madara screamed then punched me really hard.

I was sent a few meters away from the battle. I can feel the pain through my whole body. This is what Shisui had told him. Great power came great pain. I stood up and heard someone screaming. The sound was familiar. It was Sakura! I ran then I saw Sakura was being grabbed the neck by Madara. She was struggling. I could see the tears on the corner of her eyes. I knew that I can't care my health right now. I needed to give it all. I concentrated my chakra through my whole body. I kicked him with lightning bolt streak.

He fell on the ground, but Sakura was about to fall backward. I quickly catched her. The first thing I knew was she lacked oxygen for a moment. I shouted for Ino or Hinata. Any medics. Kaka-sensei stepped infront, saying that he would bring her to Tsunade. I looked at her, she looked so pale. I touched the necklace I gave her. I sent one of my spirit in it, in order to protect her. Then he put Sakura on his back and rushed to Tsunade.

I was freakin' out. They had done too far. They hurt her. I saw them holding her. I looked down, unnoticed the chakra that was flowing around my body. I said to Sasuke-nii to let him take care of Kabuto. I mentioned to him, to used whatever he had. He worried about me. He knew that I might go too far and destroyed the whole place. I gave him thumb up. Then he went off to finished Kabuto.

"Done talking, Madara. Let's get the serious part start. You've hurt Sakura, attacked the village, trying to make everyone fall apart. You are unforgivable." I said to him.

Madara laughed. I did not know what he think at that time, but it was weird. I looked at the spirit and it seemed to be confused just like me. I giggled quietly. The spirit said to me that I can called him "Tetsu" I wrote beside Madara that: friends. Friendship eh? Love made everything possible. I created a clone then shouted. "Get ready, Madara!"

* * *

**That end for this chapter. I love everyone, but please review and request for me.**

**You can ask anything about me. About me or about story either can.**

**I might make a new story in the next month or when I have time.**

**A note from author: I am opening request right now. Also I checked my fanfiction a lot. So if you want to contact me, you can through gmail.**

**After that then see ya later! =~= from Kartoon the author**


	19. Chapter 18

Hello there everyone! Please make comments about my story, please. Well **Kingdomheartsfan2 and the Bomb** still are my greatest and biggest help. Thank you very much. Don't forget to make some comments or reviews. I really want to know all the opinions of yours. Well enjoy! by the author: Kartoon

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_Naruto's POV_

I could feel the power inside myself. I thought that it would be amazing to have this kind of power, but it suddenly felt like my head was being smacked everytime. It felt like this, but I needed this battle to over. I secretly nodded to Tetsu. He showed that love and friendship on Madara. It was his weakness. I grabbed my katana at the back. My eyes were crimson red, not from the kyuubi, but from the Tetsugan. I put my chakra on the katana and it covered with golden chakra. It looked sharper and longer too.

I never use it before. Shisui gave me before telling me about the Tetsugan. It was glowing golden and shining. I surprised with the sudden. But I thought that this Katana was awesome good. I glared at Madara and ran to him with such of speed. I will hold back at first just to keep the energy. Suddenly I said something that I didn't even know it and the seal of the katana was opened. "You have unlocked the seal, Naruto."

I stabbed it through Madara's abdomen. But he turned into many fire balls. I knew that I stuck in a genjutsu because everything was in slow motion. I just shouted "Kai!" but nothing happen. Tetsu looked around and saw that I was still in reality, but how?

"Haha! Love my jutsu, Naruto?" He said with a kind of smirk. I confused. Then in a sudden, I could saw through Madara's body. His chakra was different. It was kinda like in the war. I knew that I fight this form before, but then that's mean he's in…..a jinchuriki form!

I saw him appeared with a white cloak. I saw that he was using the rinnegan too. I needed to calm myself first. I used flying thunder god to flashed behind him and put a seal on him. I was kinda surprised that he noticed me and grabbed me. He grabbed by the neck and threw me away. He then charged an enormous sign of chakra. The place shook and I kinda felt worried. We're still near the village. I did not know what will happen to Konoha. I had an idea. I put my both hands on the ground and shouted "Seal barrier level 2!"

The barrier covered Konoha with some of invisible spirits and I'm the only one who could saw them. I think that might cleared the problem for a while. I used my Tetsugan to look through the village. Everyone was hiding themselves from the attack. It was really horrible because Madara created his clones and that was even harder to defeat.

I used some hand signs. I remembered Shisui's jutsu, so maybe I can copy that jutsu. I grabbed my katana tight and shouted "Uchiha style: Halo dance!"

I teleported three times, then threw some of fire that came out of the katana. It was cool. I knew that Madara did not give it his best yet. He stood up again, cleaning his clothes. Madara then starting to blew the fire jutsu.

"Fire style: Dragon flame loud singing jutsu!" The fire that looked like dragons were approaching at me. I felt that my mind starting to remembering the jutsu. It might be useful in the future. The dragons were colossal. I almost can't even dodge but I had just enough time. But when I stepped back, Madara used one of his clones and grabbed my both arms. He locked me. I can't move anywhere.

Madara laughed at me, infront of me. He changed to eternal mangekyou sharingan. I tried to look away because knowing the uchihas, they would use a genjutsu. I knew that I weak at genjutsu, but all these years I focused on learning genjutsu. I forced to stared into the eyes. Then I felt my body started to feel weaker and weaker by minute. I slowly closed my eyes, but Tetsu who was beside me, trying to tell me something. I read and I think that Tetsu was like Shisui, trying to contact me.

It was no use. My vision started to get blur. I did not want the result to be like this. I can't forced myself to stay awake. Then all the world stopped and my fax was on the ground.

I knew that I'm in a dangerous and serious situation now. I used Tetsugan again, and my body started to feel like was on fire. Burning. I stood up, and knew a jutsu. I learned it from my dad's scroll. It was written special to me. I knew that this needed to used Kurama's chakra. I called out to Kurama and linked to him. My body started to glow and I'm in Kurama mode. I kept my katana and grabbed my dad's kunais instead. Shouting out.

"Celestial air slice type-zero!"

I flashed everywhere. I punched, kicked, and used the rasengan at the end. He bleed just a little bit. His arm opened a little wound. I created a mini tail beast bomb in my palm. I ran to him and hit him with it. The place was now changed. It wasn't the beautiful view that had a field. This place now all like pits and dirt.

"Wooden style: Wooden dragon jutsu!" I shouted out. I knew that Madara would used a fire jutsu, so that I could used the water jutsu style. Some of the jutsus I learned them when I was a kid. It helped a lot. I taught Sasuke-nii and also Itachi-nii about elements too. I taught Sasuke-nii the kenjutsu style. Itachi-nii taught me the sharingans in repaid.

How could I for get! The sharingan! I knew that the Tetsugan and the sharingan are similar and I might get to used the sharingans too. I knew the Mangekyou sharingan and the eternal mangekyou. I'm really tired from being caught in a genjutsu. I don't know how much I could hold longer. I waited for the right moment and will unlocked the sharingan.

I knew that Tetsu was Shisui so I will asked him in mental link of something. I asked Kurama to helped me for the chakra. He said that he would collected the chakra as much as possible. Now I just contacted to Shisui.

'Shisui-nii, the sharingan, if I unlock it what will happen? How would I fully unlock it, do you know?' I asked him.

_**'I did not know the whole thing, but I know that you need to go into your unnest part of your memory. I know that some are bad and some are good. You need to fight over the bad ones, because everything have their burdens. Every great person, and heroes had their problems to solve. You just need to get over with it.'**_ He said.

_'Okay. I need to go to some place to fight the memory. But who will hold Madara off, while I'm gone?'_ I said.

**_'Friends….His weakness. My chakra's gone now, I will collect some more. But I'm Tetsu remember.'_ **He smiled and the link just disconnected.

I came back to reality and said something to Madara first. "I will fight you with my power. You have to wait." I reached out my hand and used Rinne tensei. He was blown away and I flashed infront of him and said some of language. "Shin-ne-tou-shi-to-shi-nu death seal: Terror chakra memory seal!" Then he fell off. He would suffered for hours. Now I just needed a place to fight off. Then I went off.

Friends…..

* * *

_'Sasuke POV'_

I'm facing Kabuto. I'm worried about Naruto really. I knew that he became stronger, but still that was Uchiha Madara, one of the strongest legend in the whole world. If I want to join Naruto, I need to clear Kabuto out of the way first. This guy used Naruto as a tool and that made me so pissed off. I wanted to rip his head right away.

"Sasuke-kun, don't you want to be one of my experiment? I'm sure you love it." He said but after he finished the sentence, I ran to him with sharingans. I knew a jutsu that Naruto had taught when he was a kid. I love how innocence he was. He was my dream. I wanted to be like him because of the talented. But I got named prodigy child. I hate that name. I charged a chidori in my left hand. Kabuto backed away and called out.

"Revive: Jiraiya!" A white guys came out. I gasped.

Wait did he said Jiraiya? That was the perverted guy who taught Naruto. He also one of the legendary sannin. Interesting. I loved how this was, challenging. I know now how hard Naruto made everyone accept him. A dream to be hokage. It was achieved, he just did not be in that place yet.

"What…Why am I here?" Jiraiya asked, confusion eating him away. Kabuto pointed at me with a replied "Uchiha Sasuke."

Jiraiya smirked and started to be in sage mode. I sighed and started susano'o. My susano'o had changed since the war had ended. It didn't be purple darkness anymore. It's white peace of light. I threw magata yamasaka. He then blew fire style jutsu at me. After the jutsu disappeared, he had gone. I looked around but he was nowhere to be found.

"Giant rasengan!" The blue chakra ball swirl behind me. It hit me and I screamed out loud. I flew into the forest. I almost out of consciousness. I watched the sky and remembered that Naruto needed my help. I used a chidori in my hand and raised my hand up in the sky. It created a thunder storm. Then my ultimate jutsu "Kirin!" started.

The sky roared in anger. As Kabuto started to backed up with Jiraiya. I never thought that he would use Jiraiya as a tool. If Naruto know, he will be a dead meat for sure. I was panting. I looked at Konoha, my village. I noticed that it was covered over with some sort of seal. My heart felt something bad. The thunder wanted to kill somebody. Kill the person that hurt me, Naruto, and the village.

I wanted to wipe everything off. I thought that I heard the sound of Naruto. He was calling me. I think that he wanted my help. I needed to finish this fast. There was only one thought came up in my mind.

_'Naruto, please be okay.'_

* * *

_'At Naruto's place (Naruto POV)_

I made a hand sign. I saw Tetsu sat on my shoulder. He will be my assistant and helper. I smiled then said it quietly "Mind flowing" then I fell asleep. I needed to find my memory. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a dark room. No one there with me. Tetsu fly and shining bright. "Teleportation jutsu!" I teleported to a place. I saw myself 15 years old.

That time I was practicing with Jiraiya. I remembered that someone said something bad about my life and I am so angry. I wasn't able to control the kyuubi chakra. It turned that I attacked everyone. Jiraiya got attacked by me. I watched myself and it's really hurt me inside. Jiraiya still have scratches from the attack, unfortunately he died when fighting Pein.

I can't watch anymore. I blew a wind style jutsu at younger self. "Wind-style: Wind slicing leaves!" The wind blade cutting the picture half. The place was breaking apart, Just like jigsaws.

I really can't stay up for another one. Only one event hurt me so much. I sat there holding my knees, against the chest. I sobbed. Tetsu rested on my head. My eyes turned back to blue color. I just hoped that I could get out off my mind just to see everyone and finish the battle.

_'My memories….Why is it so hurt? Somebody help me…..'_

Then another memory flowed again. This time it was when Sakura lied to me. I covered my ears and used the rasengan to destroyed it. Everything broke. I wanted somebody to help me. Anyone.

The light came and then I looked up. I walked toward it. I just hoped that I still have a chance to do this.

"I try again..."

* * *

_'Sakura POV'_

I slowly awake from being unconsciousness. I saw that Tsunade and Kaka-sensei were staring at me. I knew why. After I was being grabbed by the neck, I lacked oxygen. I sat up and looked around, but Naruto was none to be found. Kaka-sensei started to stand up and wanted to escape, but I grabbed his wrist. He won't looked at me. I bit my lower lip as it could bleed. I stood up and punched him. He was blew and fell on the ground hard. The sound of 'Thud' were heard. The injured ninjas stared at me like I'm a crazy person.

"Tell me where is him RIGHT NOW!" I shouted at him. He sat there, not saying anything. I was about to punch him, when Tsunade grabbed my shoulder. I let go of him and somehow sobbing. Then I saw a hand, pointing a way. It was Kaka-sensei. "You can go, Naruto is waiting for you. He probably want you the most right now." He said with a nod.

I understood, but knowing that I was needed in the village. I looked into Tsunade's eyes. She sighed. "We will clear in the village by ourselves, Sakura. We still have power you know. The will of fire." After the word came out from her mouth, I bowed and ran into the forest.

Tsunade patted Kakashi's back. "You did a great job, Kakashi. Now let's help other ninjas and the villagers. I'm sure your father would be proud of you." Everyone then finding some of people in needed. Kakashi thought that it might be true.

_'Maybe...The legacy of them would grow much more. He he, that's why it's call the will of fire eh?'_

* * *

**Well how was it? Good or bad? Please make comments about it. I love all the comments. Don't forget you can request to me by writing in reviews or maybe through gmail. If you don't know my gmail it's " ". Well you can talk about me anything. My story or me, any are fine. Well until next time! Bye bye~ :Kartoon the author **


	20. Chapter 19

Hi again. Sorry for the late update. I have trouble with my family and I hate my brother so much. Just to apologize. My dad is complaining about everything, my mom is talkative, my brother is a piece of trash, and my another brother is selfish. So please understand, I'm having a hard with these people. I love being alone, but they always like we're a family. Bla bla bla. I don't have time for being alone to write story. Also I'm planning on writing another new story too because this story will end soon. Please leave a review and enjoy. (From author: Kartoon)

* * *

**Chapter 19**

_'Sakura's POV'_

I ran through the forest without looking back. I lost him once and twice. I don't want the history to repeat itself anymore. Then I tripped over a rock and I fell. But I noticed some blood on the ground which made a trail. I gasped, fearing that he might injured. I followed the blood and saw a figured person. I quickly ran toward him. There he was, unconsciousness under the tree.

"Naruto!" I shouted. Then I shook him. When I touched his chest, blood. Blood all over his chest. I laid his head on my lap and started using medical healing jutsu. He was sweating and panting. I did not know why.

I saw he was mumbling something. "Te…u" I did not hear him clearly. I lowered my head to listen to him. "Te…tsu"

_'Who the hell is Tetsu, Naruto?'_ I wondered. Then the explosion was heard again. "BOOM!" I looked back at the village. People were screaming. Naruto was unconsciousness, Sasuke was no where to be found, and Kakashi-sensei and Lady Tsunade were at the village. Oh, I forgot to mention earlier. _'Where the hell is Sasuke-kun?!'_

The man in front of me, Naruto was panting and sweating. I immediately knew that he was having a fever. Luckily I brought some of medicines with me too. It might cool him down for a while. Then he started shaking all over his body. He tightened his fist. I put my hand down on his hand, wanting him to know that I'm with him.

A while later, he stopped. But I sensed someone toward us. I did not know who the person was nor what they want. I just needed to hide myself and him fast. I put his shoulder over my neck and ran to a cave.

But even in the cave, I could see the the person. I'm scared that it might be Madara. But as the person walked to us. I could see the black hair and red eyes. It was Sasuke. Such a good timing. I shouted to him. "Sasuke-kun!"

He was covered with blood. I saw him coming toward us, so I let him sat beside me. I worried about Naruto's health really. I wanted to do something for him, but I just do less thing. I saw Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's chest and said. "His heartbeat is still normal nor the breathing. He just having some time off, ne Sakura-san?"

That time, I knew exactly that he wasn't the Sasuke that I know. I pulled out the kunai and asked. "Who are you?"

* * *

_'No one POV'_

When the fake Sasuke saw that Sakura was pulling the kunai out. He put the kunai on Naruto's neck. "Don't even come and touch me or else this kid is gonna die in a second." The serious tone was scaring her. She took a step forward which made the guy put the kunai on his neck and blood started leaking out. "Don't even lay a finger on him!" She shouted.

"What will you do, Sakura-san? I could just stab him and leave him and then kill you next." The man said in a sharp voice. It made her gasped.

She saw his neck dripping blood along the way to the chest. She began to bit her lower lip.

"Who are you and where is Sasuke-kun?" She asked in a terrified voice. Her mind was trembling. Her voice was shaking. She looked at Naruto, who was coughing in the sleep.

"I made him unconsciousness well around over there and I am…." He began to turned to the normal body. The snakes all over the body. "Yakushi Kabuto."

_'Yakushi Kabuto?! I thought that guy already died!'_ She thought. Kabuto began to move the kunai to Naruto's lung, but Sakura stopped him with her shout. "Don't! Don't do that!" Kabuto smiled evilly. He wanted her to feel pain and see what will happen in front of her.

* * *

_'Well let's continue about Naruto' (No POV)_

Naruto still looking around with all of his memories. But the more memories came, the pain even came. If he wanted the power, he needed to get over the pain. The event he saw now was when Sakura lied to him about she loved him. He looked at himself at that time.

"You what?" He said.

"I said I love you, Naruto." Sakura said.

He saw his old self tightened his fist and shook his head. "I don't want to listen to your reason, Sakura-chan."

"Wha— What do you mean? Can't you understa— " She was grabbed by his old self.

"I hate people who lied to themselves." He said.

He remembered this and he hated a lot. When she told him about that, he totally knew that it was a lie. He covered his ears, in order not to hear those words. It was horrible because he was rejected by the one he love the most. He changed the scene.

Now it was when Neji was killed in the war. He protected me from the juubi. He died on my shoulder. He was okay now. I revived him I guess. But Neji was stabbed by the woods.

I laid down and suddenly felt my head trembled. I gathered chakra and closed my eyes. I felt power coming to me. I could all the pain, suffering, dying. But I also felt joy, happiness, peaceful. I felt all the emotions that everyone held. I remembered everyone's words.

"You can do it, Naruto!" Kushina said.

"I believe in you." Minato said.

"I love you, Naruto." Sakura said.

"True power comes a great pain." Nagato said.

"I'm glad to have you as a brother." Sasuke said.

"I always be your big brother, Naruto." Itachi said.

He opened his eyes just to feel the power of everything around himself. It's just like the world was in slow-motion mode. But reality, he was faster, super fast. But then he started to fell his lung and neck hurt. He felt like his breathing was becoming more rapidly.

_'I need to go back to the village now, or else Madara would kill me._' He thought. "Teleportation jutsu!" Then he disappeared in a poof, waiting for the fight. He wanted to know what will happen when he go back. Where was he now? Konoha?

* * *

_'Nooo POV'_

Sakura looked at Naruto's body in horror. Kabuto stabbed his body with kunai. He stabbed at his lung and made a slash across his neck. She couldn't bare to see Naruto getting stab or hurt anymore. She grabbed Kabuto's shoulder, which made him to turn around. She used her monster strength and punched him to the big tree. "You…."

"Naruto!" She ran to him, checking for the injuries that made by Kabuto. She put her hand on his neck and started to heal him. A hand touched her cheek. She gasped.

"Saku..ra-chan" He spoke to her. He tried to sit up, but suddenly felt the pain. She put a hand on his chest, making him laid back on the ground. She hugged him tightly. He was here with her now. Most important person or her love was here. "I'm so glad..I'm so glad.."

"Ow…My lung kinda hurt. That's why I can't breath properly…." He panted. But suddenly felt a sharp pain to his eyes. He quickly put his hands over his eyes. "Naruto, are you okay?" She asked him, wondering if he was okay.

"Yeah..I'm okay." He put a fake smile on his face, trying to lied to Sakura not wanting her to worry any much than now. He thought that Sakura would not mind, but instead he got a punch to his stomach. "Baka! Let me see your eyes now!" She commanded.

He put my hands at the side. When he opened them, he could only felt another wave of pain. She put her hands on his eyes and started to heal. After a while passed, Kabuto was gaining his consciousness. Naruto already healed up, but he walked or stand unsteady.

"Wait for it..I'll make sure I kill you one day. Just wait." Kabuto said while disappeared in a poof and was never found again. They were worried about Sasuke. Naruto knew where he was if he used the Tetsugan. "What's that, Naruto?" she asked him. "I'll tell you after this."

"Tetsugan!" He felt every of person's chakra and could tell who they were. He was finding Sasuke and he saw him. They ran up to where he was. He was sleeping, unhurt just chakra exhaustion. They ran to him with Naruto blood dripping all over the place.

_'Madara…'_ Naruto thought. Then the thought was real. Madara was in front of him. He smiled. He walked up to him with no weapons or anything. Just walking. "Naruto! What are you doing?!" She shouted to him, while she heal Sasuke.

"Madara..I'll let you see something." Madara prepared if it was a trick or anything, but he couldn't feel the intention of killing from him. He lowered a little bit of his guard and said. "What is it?" Naruto said.

"I know that your brother was dead. Your hate toward Konoha was still there, but I know that there is still a place in your heart that still feel the kindness. You built this village and you wanted to destroy it. Destroy what first hokage wanted. What you wanted. He trusted you as well as I am. I will make peace to the world."

"Can you make peace everywhere? Where everyone collaborating together. Can you make that? Can you answer that? When we love, the revenge and hate always comes last." Madara asked him. Naruto shook his head.

"I still can't answer the question. Ero-sennin want me to help him find true peace. This is what I want you to see." He then looked in to Madara's eyes with Tetsugan eyes. Madara could feel himself went to somewhere.

"Where am I?" Madara asked. But no one answer. "Nii-san!" A voice echoed in his mind. He knew that voice. He turned just to see Izuna, his own brother ran up to him. He did not notice the tears were falling from his eyes.

"Look, nii-san I don't have much time. I want to tell you how much I am proud of you." He said to Madara.

"How can you..be proud of someone who stole your eyes, Izuna?" Madara said ashamed of himself. Izuna smiled. "Because you are my brother!"

"Well you will come back to me after you manage to talk with Naruto kid. Say hi to him too. He gave me a little chakra for talking with you. He understand the pain too. Don't destroy his dream, others' dreams, or even younger generations' dreams. He won't give up even you fight with him. He will win for sure because he had something you don't have. The will..nii-san…Will of fire.."

Madara knew this. But the jutsu suddenly disappeared and he came back to Naruto. He had tears too. He stared at Naruto for the longest he could done. Until Naruto said.

"So..How is it? Surprise?" He asked. Madara just put a small smile on his face. "Thanks." Madara's body started to disappeared into leaves. "I guess my job is done. I couldn't face my brother again for the third time. I've done many bad things. I just hope that I could went to where Izuna is"

Naruto put his hand on Madara's forehead. "You will go back to them, I promise." He used his new power. Madara's forehead have a yellow seal on it. Madara said his farewell to Naruto and apologized for everything he done.

"Thank you Uzumaki Naruto, I mean Namikaze Naruto. Sorry for everything I caused you and the village. Now I've got to go where Izuna is. See you until then…" Madara disappeared.

Sakura was shocked. She couldn't be shocked anymore than this. Sasuke woke up from unconsciousness. Naruto helped them to stand up and smiled. "Wanna go home?" Sakura nodded and Sasuke just smiled back.

"You finally come back to us, Naruto."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I'm planning on doing another story already. For the Rain, I will leave just like that first. My mind is thinking for three things. Exam, story, and the most important is...science fair! I super, duper hate science fair. Anyways sorry that I complain about this. See you until next time.

P/S: Don't forget to leave a review or maybe at least private messaging. :P


	21. Chapter 20

Hello guys! This is the 20th chapter and will also be the last chapter of this story. I will look at the reviews if someone want me to continue to do and in what ways. I'm sorry that I haven't been updated. I was busy these days. So well this chapter won't be long because I don't have much time. So please...review...and enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Naruto clones were all around the village, checking for the villagers and ninjas. Some were shocked to see Naruto alive, but some weren't. The ninjas did not aware of this problem. They thought that the world finally gained peace so they weren't pay attention like they needed to do.

"Sasuke-nii, where is Kabuto? You defeat him? He alive? Or he escape? Are you alright?" Many questions were asked by Naruto. Sasuke sweat dropped. He put a hand in front of Naruto to stop him from asking him more questions.

"Okay. Kabuto has managed to escape and I'm alright. How about you. Do you feel hurt?" He asked. Naruto shook his head. "Nope. I'm feeling better than ever although my eyes just sore a little bit but no need to worry." When he finished, he got a glare from Sasuke.

"Naruto, you need to see a doctor right now." He then grabbed Naruto and pulled him to the hospital. Naruto just whined all the way. "Aww I don't want to go to hospital. I'm fin— ack!" He got a knock on his head.

"I hate doctors."

"You need to go."

"I don't like hospital.

"You need to go."

"I'm alright.

"You're not."

I don't want to see doctors."

"I'm sure you like this doctor."

Naruto quickly quiet down. He ran ahead of Sasuke. Sasuke giggled, never in his life Naruto would want to go to the hospital at less someone take care of him. "Who go to the hospital first win!" Naruto shouted back to him.

"I won't lose yo— " He remembered when he fought Naruto last time. He remembered how he put his hand through his chest. Naruto's chest. It went all the way through. His words and everything. He was lucky that if Sakura did not be there on time, he would die already. He left him laid on the ground and left. But also realized what is the true power means.

* * *

_'Flashback'_

They fight from the morning to evening. Naruto stood on the first hokage's head and Sasuke stood on Madara's. They fight with each other's will and own path. Naruto walked on the light and bright path. His will never gonna falls apart. For Sasuke who was different from him. Sasuke walked on dark with revenge path.

"Sasuke! Why do you leave us?" He sadly asked him.

"What do you guys know…even though you're my brother, I still can't go back right now. For Itachi's sake, Uchiha's sake, and my own self. I will surpass you and make a revolution!"

Naruto watched him. He did not see Sasuke's old-self. It looks like Sasuke's old-self is slowly being pull away. His dark self come out instead. He had no choice. He will settle things down by the Rasengan like last time.

"Sasuke…Look so much like last time eh?…" Naruto said. While charging the Rasengan.

"Yeah..You will lose again Naruto." Sasuke said while put all of his chakra in his left hand. The sky is roaring in the sky. Thunderous claps in the air.

"I won't lose you! I will make you realize what is the true power comes from!" Both of them then sprinted toward each other with such a speed. Wind and lightning faced each other again.

"Narutoooo!"

"Sasukeee!"

The explosion of best friends collide, made the place looked like a disaster. They were both sixteen already. They were stronger than the first time they fought. This time their attack destroyed everything. The statues broke and fell on the ground. The impact was heard all over the place.

The light from the impact was slowly turned to normal. Two figured bodies fell from the sky and landed on the ground hardly. One with a hole in the chest and one with a hole in the stomach. They bled together, fight together until the end.

The young Uchiha slowly pushed his body and took a stand. He looked over the young blond Uzumaki. He put two fingers on the blond's neck. He then walked to the nearest tree to take a watch if someone will come or not. He did not want to let the blond ninja die. Not when he did not accomplish his dream. This time he will let him live first. Even they were brothers. He will try to cut the bond.

The Uzumaki's headband was off. He then heard a shout.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun!" That voice he could remember. It was Sakura's voice for sure. The pink figure who was the blond's best friend came over. Sweat and tears in her emerald eyes. The pink-haired ninja put her fingers on her best friend's wrist. She could feel a pulse, but it was really weak, really really weak.

"Hang on, Naruto! I will..save you no matter what happens. Don't give up on me! You hear that?" She said, while fighting the sobs. Her voice was cracking and shaking. Her fear of losing her best friend would be a hell to her.

_'Sasuke-kun…'_

The wound would not close. She decided to carry Naruto on her back, his arm around her neck to the hospital as fast as possible. She will comfort herself as well. She can't just of like he was drowning or taking away from her.

"You baka..If you die on me, I swear to kami that I will kill you before you even get there!"

When she almost out of chakra, she will still kept going on. Put as much of her chakra to her feet and kept her pace up. She could see the village gates. She shouted for Izumo and Kotetsu to report Tsunade.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!"

"Report Tsunade-sama that Naruto is injured right now. Critical! An emergency!" Izumo ran up to the hokage mansion for the news. Not great news. Sakura was running across the village with Naruto on her back. She was in her fastest speed.

She kicked the door and shouted for a stretcher. She put Naruto on it and watched him carefully. Tubes and monitors were put on him. His heartbeat still weaker and weaker by seconds. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. The doctors were still working on him. She was out of chakra and she cursed herself for being a burden again.

_'Naruto…'_

"Tsunade-sama! There's an emergency from Sakura!" Izumo burst through the door, just to see the sake on her desk with a bingo book. She looked unhappy and really upset. He took a deep breath and gulped. A glare from Tsunade..No one wants to see that.

"It's..Sakura..She brought Uzumaki Naruto with her injured. Critical injured at the moment. She needs you at the hospital right now." He reported. Tsunade quickly stood up and broke the desk with her hand.

"What?! How the hell did this happen?!" Tsunade shouted was like a wolf. Her eyes looked hungry wanting to kill someone right now.

"We did not get the full information at this time." Izumo dodged the desk that was thrown by Tsunade. Izumo ran out of the door, wanting to survive. Tsunade ran out the door with terrified ninjas all around her. Her anger and her worry was high up.

With monster speed, she arrived at the hospital within five to ten minutes. She saw the nurses and doctors were running and grabbing stuffs, straighten to a room. She asked one of the nurses, they replied that Naruto had been critical injured. She ran up to the room and burst in. Just only to see Sakura squeezing his hand. The doctors were checking on the monitors. She could see that his heartbeat got slower and slower. She demanded two ninjas to get Sakura out of the room first.

"Stop! Let me go! Don't touch me!" She kicked to let go. The doctors gave up and let her go. Tsunade was healing Naruto, but Sakura put her hands on hers. She looked up to see Sakura serious-face. "Let me help you, Tsunade-sama."

Beep…Beep…Beep….Beep…Beep…

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppp…..

Naruto's heart gave out. Sakura gasped. She did not expect to hear the sound of the heartbeat went flat. She could not believe it. She did not know that Sasuke was one of the doctor. He henged into one of the doctor. When he heard the monitor goes flat, he did not want it to turn like this. He went in and pushed his chakra on the ladies hands. He pushed his chakra into Naruto's body.

"Come on! You can't die just yet!" He said.

_'This person…'_ She looked at Naruto's face. "Naruto, you can't leave us like this. What about your dream? Your accomplishment? Your friends? Me? Wake up, you baka!"

Sakura shook Naruto's body gently. Her tears made his clothes all wet and soaked. She believe in miracle and hope. That's what Naruto teach her. Never give up on your life, but why did he give up. His smile had bring her up all the time after she felt bad.

"I want another chance! I want to remember memories with you! Come back!" She shouted and wailed as long as she could. She put her hands on his, waiting for him. As long as she still there, she would not let him go so easily.

Beeeeeep…..beeep….beeep….beeep….beeep….beeep….

His heartbeat turned normal once again. His body twisted. Sakura cried for the longest in her life. She cried because he died just a moment ago. She cried because he came back to her. She asked Tsunade for bandages. Sasuke went outside, but was noticed by Sakura. She followed him. He went to the old training ground.

"Sasuke-kun, why did you do that to him? What did he deserve?! You almost kill him with your hand!" She shouted.

"It's none of your business."

She glared at him with her emerald eyes. Sasuke only could stared back with Sharingans. He just wanted to leave right away. He wanted to leave the memories of him there, but he couldn't. Konoha still his home. Even he go to the other side of the world, he would think of Konoha.

"Sharingan." Sakura looked into his eyes. She fell for a genjutsu. A genjutsu of when he plunged the Chidori in to Naruto's chest. She screamed at the top of her lungs and fell over the floor. He picked her up and put her down at the side of the tree. Then he left.

_'End of the flashback'_

* * *

He spaced out thinking of that event. His words of never give up still in his mind. Naruto turned his head and called him. "Sasuke-nii! I'm going to win now if you're still there!" Sasuke smiled back at him. Just like old time.

**"Naruto! I will win now. You're too slow."**

**"Aww, nii-san you're too fast wait for me too."**

Sasuke ran to him, wanting to catch up. He looked at the monument. It had Naruto's face on there too. He was now the Rokudaime. How great to be the brother of the Rokudaime.

_'You will like this doctor for sure, Naruto. I swear.'_ He thought.

Naruto arrived there first with his both hand hands covered his both eyes. Sasuke saw him and poked his forehead. He was a little bit mad that Naruto did not say that he was hurt. He knew that Naruto had the Tetsugan, but he did not use them recently so it might hurt or sting.

"See, I told you so." He then pulled Naruto to a room where a doctor waiting for him. When he opened his eyes, he only saw Sakura in the room. She looked at him surprised.

"Oh, Naruto, Sasuke-kun. What's bring you both here?" She asked curiously.

"Sasuke-nii, Sakura-chan will be the doctor?" He asked. Sasuke nodded. Naruto jumped up happily. "What's going on here?" Sasuke then explained everything to her. She sighed and told Naruto to sit down. She looked at his eyes. It's orange mixed with yellow.

"Tetsugan…" He whispered. The jutsu that he saw from Shisui he would use now. It's not for attacking or defensing. It's just for entertainment. The room filled with people. Happy people. All with the dead people. Uchihas, Uzumakis, Namikazes were all there.

"N-A-R-U-T-O!" She shouted to him. He scared to death. He canceled the jutsu. Sakura bandaged his both eyes. When she stared into those eyes, his eyes were almost blank now. It tells how his eyes must be really blur. "Sakura-chan, I can't see." She giggled. She told Sasuke to leave the room for a minute.

She placed her hand on his cheek. She looked at him and cried. She could remembered when Naruto died on her that day, but because of miracle he came back. Naruto wiped her tears.

_'How did he know I was crying?'_ She thought.

"I feel when you're crying." Naruto said.

She could not wait anymore. She pulled him into a kiss. He fell for it. He could not see, but feeling her lip on his was heaven. He returned the kiss. After a moment he broke the kiss. He smiled which made she happy. Sasuke watched the couple and thought about something.

"Memories still with us all the time…The war is over, everyone will all in peace…" He murmured to himself.

* * *

Well how's that? Also you guys just read my unplanned story. I did not plan or think about this story. Also I have a plan on other stories too.

Minoto the Ice Demon - I will update in the next two weeks (Maybe)

The Rain - Still did not have ideas to continue.

I have another story in my mind, but don't know when to write. - Probably in the next month.

Please...review...and...request...Don't forget I want some request stories too. Well see you later everyone! I will answer the Private Messaging right away if anyone write to me. :)

Kartoon (Sagesixpath) Out.


End file.
